


Insatiable

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had finally been able to admit it to herself; it is fact, that she, Alex Kingston, has some sort of burning desire for her lovely young co-star Matt Smith. She’d admitted it and then hid it away in a box, buried deep at the back of her mind; left to gather dust and never be thought upon again...</p><p>...Until the bottle landed on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is something I wrote a little while ago when I was obviously in need of ... company!
> 
> It's about Alex and Matt's journey of discovery - what are they discovering? Each other!
> 
> Every chapter is just full of smut. If that is not for you then please don't read it. I have been a little hesitant about posting it. It is quite raw and to-the-point. It was an educational time for my writing, finding out different ways to describe the act from different points and different views. But it's also a bit of fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or pretend to know anything about the lives of the people mentioned in this fic - it is all made up; completely.
> 
> Enjoy x

She had finally been able to admit it to herself; it is fact, that she, Alex Kingston, has some sort of burning desire for her lovely young co-star Matt Smith. She’d admitted it and then hid it away in a box, buried deep at the back of her mind; left to gather dust and never be thought upon again. Until the bottle landed on her.

It’s Karen’s birthday and she had decided to throw a lavish party; as is one’s prerogative when they turn twenty-five. The evening had been splendid; every guest dressed to the nines; the hall grandly decorated; the hostess, of course looking as gorgeous as ever. _Oh to be young and beautiful and carefree again,_ Alex thought.

The night had inevitably led to the four co-stars, plus a few remaining friends of Karen’s, heading back to her flat for drinking games; intended to carry them through to the morning. Alex of course had wanted to leave and made every excuse in the book to her dear friend, but Karen’s fingers around her wrist, or arm around her waist refused to yield and Alex kept finding herself promising ‘one last game’.

She felt old among the group of young friends. Everyone else sprawled across Karen’s flat was in their twenties; _she_ is almost fifty. She felt embarrassed and out of place, and no matter how much Karen, Arthur and even Matt tried to console her she still believed they would have much more fun without her.

She’d had plenty to drink and decided now, at three-thirty-two in the morning, would be a good time to make her escape and leave the youngsters to enjoy themselves. She was definitely no longer cut out for this, and although she was an expert at holding her liquor, tiredness was creeping in and causing the alcohol to have more of an effect on her. Karen insisted she stay for just one round of their next game and again she found herself surrendering.

‘Spin the bottle’ Karen had announced in her loud, slurred, Scottish brogue; followed by groans and cheers alike. ‘I’ll go first.’ The bottle had landed on one of her female friends and she hesitated for a split second before pouncing on the poor girl. ‘You’re next Matt’.

Alex held her breath as he span the bottle and it rolled slightly as it came to a stand-still; and Alex’s heart skipped a beat. The bottle landed on her.

Her eyes flick up to his as he stares at her. The seconds tick by and he doesn’t move. She realises then that she should have left the party hours ago, when instinct had kicked in and told her to get out before it is too late. But now it _is_. The bottle has landed on her and there is no way she would ever expect Matt to want to kiss her. So, mortified as she is, she decides to help him out of his little predicament without causing too much humiliation.

She gulps audibly and averts her gaze. “It’s alright Matt, you don’t have to ... you can spin it again.” She makes to get up and leave, “I should go,” heading for the door of Karen’s flat, when he leaps into action; striding across the room to her in four steps and pushing her roughly against the wall as he kisses her.

She squeaks in surprise and gasps as her back hits the wall, barely able to register what’s happening before he pulls back, looking down at her, panting. A small smile creeps across his face and Karen wolf whistles in the background as people begin to whisper.

She just stares at him in shock, unable to move until he quirks an eyebrow at her and she flees from the circle of his arms to Karen’s bathroom. She can barely breathe. She splashes cold water on her face and runs her wrists under the tap in an attempt to cool the boiling blood rushing through her veins. _Oh god, oh god,_ she thinks, ashamed of her silly emotions getting in the way of a stupid drinking game. He had kissed her and she hadn’t been able to respond one bit, she’d just stood there; frozen in shock. But _why_ had he kissed her? She gave him a way out, she was leaving; he could have just spun the bottle again and kissed any of the stunning young girls in the room. But he’d kissed _her_.

She looks up at herself in the mirror, trying to calm her breathing when she hears a sharp ‘rat-a-tat-tat’ on the door and whips her head round in horror to see Matt enter; closing the door behind him before leaning back against it.

“M-Matt...?” She mentally curses herself for stuttering.

“Alex,” he narrows his eyes at her, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes! Of course. W-why wouldn’t I be?” _Shit, calm down for goodness sakes; it’s only Matt._ But that’s exactly the problem; wonderful, kind Matt, who she has a secret crush on, had just kissed her, albeit for a game, and is now in Karen’s bathroom with her.

“You just rushed off in a bit of a hurry,” he considers her, voice low and calm.

“I-I-I ...” she shakes her head as she attempts to create a coherent thought.

She hears the lock of the door click behind him and her eyes widen as he pushes himself away from it and towards her. Karen’s flat is tiny, as is her bathroom, and he is on her within two steps; resting his hands lightly on her waist and looking down at her the exact same way as he had just a moment ago. He gently backs her into the wall opposite and she inhales sharply before he bends his head and kisses her again.

Her hands fly up to his chest and she shoves him away gently.

“What are you doing?” She breathes.

“Kissing you,” he replies matter-of-factly.

“Why? Y-you already...”

He cuts her off with his lips on hers and she whimpers, wrapping her arms up around his neck.

“Because I want to,” he states as they part, “is that such a crime?”

“N-no ...” she shakes her head. “But I ... I don’t understand why...”

He interrupts her again and giggles at her protest as she pulls back from him.

“Stop. Wait ... I don’t understand _why_ you would want to.”

“Because I fancy the pants off you, Kingston, have done for a _long_ time. Now shut up and let me kiss you.”

She loses the ability to argue after that. His mouth devours hers and she kisses him back with just as much conviction. She fleetingly wonders what everyone else at the party thinks is happening. They had obviously seen her run off toward the bathroom and had most probably seen Matt go after her. Now they are both locked in there, together, and kissing, again, and ... and ... _oh god he feels so good, who cares what anybody else thinks._

His tongue explores her mouth and she hums in contentment. Her hands move to his hair and she rakes her fingers across his scalp as he buries one of his in her curls. Her lungs burning from lack of oxygen, she pulls away to breathe; gasping and giggling as his mouth descends to nip and kiss at her neck and collar bone.

He untangles his hand from her hair and skims it down her side before his fingers dance along her thighs over her dress. She is suddenly very wary of his hand and its intentions and as it dips under the hem of her skirt to stroke her inner thigh she gasps and comes to her senses.

“No, Matt, stop.” She yanks his hand away. “You’re drunk.”

“I’ve had less to drink than you, Kingston, and I know _you’re_ not drunk.” She shakes her head in denial. “ _Tipsy_ , maybe; but you can handle your drink better than you give yourself credit for, Alex.” He clasps her hands in his and raises them, holding both her dainty wrists in one hand above her head; swallowing her weak protests. She moans against his lips in anticipation as his other hand travels down her body and finds its way under her skirt again, stroking up her thigh; obvious destination in mind.

She may not be drunk from alcohol, but she is definitely drunk on him. Her head spins as his fingers skate delicately over her knickers, before returning to press firmly against her core. Her breath stutters and, to her bewilderment, her legs part for him.

“You are so beautiful, Alex,” he breathes beside her ear, sending a thrill down her spine and liquid heat to pool between her legs.

She whimpers as he nips her neck and his fingers pull her knickers aside. His grasp on her wrists is not tight enough to hurt, but she is unable to move them; wanting nothing more than to bury her hands in his hair. He smirks against her skin as he realises her struggle and promptly slips his fingers inside the fabric, stroking through her wetness.

“Oh god, _Matt,_ ” she pants; her mind confused. She likes Matt, _a lot_ , she always has, and she can’t deny that she has thought about this moment many times; _not exactly how one imagined it, but close enough._ But then she never thought Matt would ever reciprocate her feelings. _Perhaps he doesn’t, maybe this is pity sex..._

“Oh, Alex,” his voice is low and gravelly in her ear, “you are _so_ wet.”

Distracted from her thoughts, Alex moans as his middle finger flicks over her clit, and then circles her entrance. “Yes,” she agrees breathily, before remembering the ‘pity sex’ thing; no matter how much she may want him, she doesn’t want _that_. “No!”

He chuckles lightly. “Is that ‘yes’ or ‘no’?” He questions gently, looking down into her eyes as if he can see into her very soul and pressing the pad of his finger more firmly against her as he moves.

“Oh _god_ ,” she shakes her head as her body and voice betray her, “Yes. Yes, Matt, _please_ yes.”

His eyes darken instantly. Taking her words as permission, Matt pushes his finger inside her, groaning at her tightness, as she gasps. His eyes are still on her as the pleasure washes over her and she feels open and vulnerable but also treasured under his gaze; she trusts Matt as a friend and colleague, this is just a new level of trust.

His lips claim hers again as he starts to move his hand inside her. He releases her wrists and runs his other hand down her side, brushing over her breast and dipping into the curve of her waist before skimming across her hips and down her thigh to the inside of her knee; lifting it so that her leg hooks over his hip.

She throws her head back in pleasure as he is able to reach deeper inside her at the new angle. “ _More_ ,” she pants, “please Matt,” and he swiftly adds another finger. Hands finally free, she wastes no time in curling her fingers into his hair; pulling him down to kiss her again.

His hand moves fast and she moans into his mouth in delight. It’s been so long since she has had anyone’s fingers but her own inside her, that she feels herself hurtling toward her climax already.

Matt leans his body into her more, so his hand is trapped between them but still able to move and she whimpers as his arousal presses insistently against her inner thigh, feeling another rush of liquid heat as he tugs on her lower lip.

“Come for me, Alex,” he whispers in her ear, pulling back slightly to gaze down at her again. And as he crooks his fingers inside her and presses his thumb against her clit; she does; eyes shooting wide before they roll back in pleasure; her mouth open, and Matt catches her lips before her cries can leave them; kissing her languidly through her orgasm.

He waits for her to come down from her high before removing his hand and bringing it to his mouth. She watches, trying to catch her breath, slumped against the wall; as he licks her essence from his fingers.

“I’m so glad the bottle landed on you,” he comments, smirking as he backs toward the bathroom door.

Alex can’t think, let alone register the fact that he just fucked her with his fingers, in Karen’s bathroom; and now he looks like he is leaving. She swallows hard, attempting to get her breathing under control. _What was that? That wasn’t_ it _was it? Surely it wasn’t just a one-off._ She can’t be sure that it wasn’t just a pity fuck and that they are never going to do that again, but she sincerely hopes they do; and more. Putting all her insecurities aside; she has to ask.

“Is that all?” She hates how tiny her voice is, how desperate she sounds.

By this time he has unlocked the door and is walking through it. He pauses and turns back to her, hand resting on the door knob. “I hope not,” he smiles. Then he winks and is gone.

Alex is left in Karen’s bathroom; hair a mess, lips swollen, skirt around her waist, having just experienced a most amazing orgasm from one of her best friends; and as she glances in the mirror again she believes she looks, and feels, better than she has done in years.


	2. Set!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later Alex finds herself on a short break in the middle of filming. She heads toward the coffee machine for a pick-me-up to get her through the rest of the afternoon, when Matt intercepts her; dragging her impatiently round the back of the set and pressing her against the side of the TARDIS prop.

Two days later Alex finds herself on a short break in the middle of filming. She heads toward the coffee machine for a pick-me-up to get her through the rest of the afternoon, when Matt intercepts her; dragging her impatiently round the back of the set and pressing her against the side of the TARDIS prop.

“You have been driving me mad all morning,” he growls before claiming her lips.

She makes a sound of surprise before surrendering to him, opening her mouth to his ministrations and moaning as their tongues meet. He tastes of coffee and those fruity sweets he keeps in his pocket, and something else she can’t quite put her finger on.

She runs her hands up into his hair as his seemingly explore her body; pausing on her shoulders before skimming down her back and sides, grabbing a handful of her arse, then moving up to cup a breast.

She suddenly remembers where they are and how close everyone else is on set, gasping and hurriedly pushing him away.

“What?” He whinges.

“This is the _TARDIS_ ,” she states in shock. “What ... what are we doing?”

He smirks and steps in close to her again. “Thought that was obvious,” he flirts.

She can’t help the giggle that escapes her. “I know, darling, but _really_? On set?”

“I only kissed you,” he protests, “we could do more if you like...” He bends his head to kiss her again as his hand deftly dives beneath her dress-skirt and into her jodhpurs. She gasps and grabs his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, but he resists and her head lolls back against the blue wood as his fingers find her clit.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this here,” she tries to protest as he kisses down her neck, but her voice holds no conviction.

He makes a noise of disapproval against the skin of her throat. “But you feel so good,” he reflects.

“Mmm,” she hums her agreement as his fingers press against her entrance, “So do you, darling.”

“Oh,” he groans, “Then it really doesn’t matter _where_ we are, does it?” He nips at her collarbone and she yelps. “Shhh,” he giggles, “As long as you’re quiet.”

“Don’t bite me then,” she retaliates playfully.

“I resent that,” he raises his head to look in her eyes, “I don’t _bite_.” And he pushes two fingers inside her simultaneously.

“Oh god,” Alex moans, legs shaking as liquid heat begins to coil inside her.

Matt’s other hand comes to rest on her hip, helping her to stay on her feet as his fingers move inside her. “ _Fuck_ , Alex,” he breathes against her ear, “do you know what those sounds _do_ to me? Do you have any idea the effect you have on me? _God_. I have wanted you for so long. I barely slept after what we did in Karen’s bathroom; and when I _did_ sleep, you cruelly invaded my dreams.”

“Matt,” she whimpers desperately, clinging to his biceps to keep her upright as his hand picks up speed.

“ _You_ and your _tiny_ waist, perfect breasts, your succulent lips and _amazing hair_ and, oh god, _this_ ... this beautiful, wet heat of yours, fluttering and clamping around my fingers.” He groans, low and rumbling in the back of his throat as his vivid dreams come back to him. “You had _more_ of me inside you in my dream,” he winks, and she gasps; mouth open and eyes swimming with lust, so close to the edge. “Jesus _Christ_ , Alex, I cannot _wait_ to get inside you.”

He pumps his fingers deep inside her and she falls apart in his hands.

Who knew his voice could have that much of an effect on her. She’d always loved the eloquent way he spoke, the way he could turn a phrase and the way he always had a come-back for her. But what she just experienced was a totally new and exciting way of listening to the sound of his voice, and she _really_ liked it.

She drops her head forward and muffles her cries in his tweed jacket as she comes, shuddering violently; and he slows his thrusts until she’s spent.

Withdrawing his fingers, he ensures she’s alright to stand without support before bringing them to his lips. But she’s one step ahead, grabbing his wrist and sucking them into her mouth; licking them clean with a gleam in her eyes.

 _Well, that was a_ much _better pick-me-up than a coffee would have been_ , she considers.

She can see the pain that flashes across his face when the director calls everyone back onto set. She pulls him down to kiss her once more and teasingly rubs a shaking hand over the hard bulge in his trousers; eliciting an involuntary moan from him before releasing him and sashaying back onto set to resume filming.


	3. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Matt,” she whimpers pathetically, “We can’t, we’re in a changing room.”
> 
> “So?”

It is the weekend. Alex has just been on the phone all morning with her ex-husband, who not only managed to undermine her confidence as a mother but also as a human being. He made her feel worthless and pathetic and very much unloved; she is a disgrace to women, especially mothers, across the globe; and too old and repulsive to still be playing the roles she has. She makes herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves; then allows herself to cry.

She manages to pull herself together after receiving a text from her daughter saying how much she loves her and to ignore her stupid father; ‘he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, you’re the best Mom ever’, deciding that perhaps a bit of retail therapy would do her some good. It would get her outside at least, and she could do with a new dress for the season premiere.

She is marching determinedly toward her favourite dress shop in the precinct when a young man walks straight out of a suit shop and into her.

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry,” he splutters as he catches her, checking she is alright.

She smirks as she realises who it is before he does. “That’s alright, darling, no harm done.”

“Kingston,” he remarks in surprise. “Well, if I’d have known it was you...”

“You would have apologised just as profusely,” she shakes her head knowingly.

“Well, yes; I suppose ...” he runs a hand through his hair and her eyes follow the movement greedily. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m trying out this new sport known as ‘shopping’, would you believe,” she teases, “they say it can get quite intense.”

“I’m sure it _can_ ,” he chuckles, “mind if I join you; they always say two is better than one.”

“Do they now?” she raises an eyebrow in amusement and links her arm with his, leading him onward to her original destination.

“Oh Kingston,” Matt exclaims minutes later, holding a dress up against her and trying to keep a straight face, “You must try this one on.”

“Er no, I don’t think so,” she looks at the skimpy, animal print dress disapprovingly, “‘Cougar’ is not the image I am going for quite yet.”

“Cougar?” He smirks as he hangs the dress back on the rail.

“Yes ... although, Flo thinks I’m too ancient even for that ...” she mumbles so he can barely hear her, rifling through more dresses. “Oh, Matt,” she whines, “I’m not going to find anything that’ll look good on me; everything here will make me look like mutton dressed as lamb.” She huffs and steps back from the rails in defeat.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he almost shouts, startling her with the anger in his voice, “You look great in _everything_ ... Here, try this one on.” He hands her a long, dark blue, shimmery dress with a v-neck and low back.

She sighs and takes it from him reluctantly, dragging him with her to the changing rooms.

“Okay, you wait there while I put it on,” she orders as she steps inside and pulls the curtain across.

Two minutes later she calls him in to help her with the zip up the side; it had snagged on something half-way up her ribs. He admires her in the mirror as she admires the dress; turning to the left and then to the right and asking his opinion on how it looks from behind.

“Oh it looks fantastic, Kingston, believe me,” he states enthusiastically, blatantly ogling her arse.

She attempts to hide her smug grin as she runs her hands down the front of the dress, until she feels him wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder. She gasps and her hands come to rest over his, her heart rate increasing rapidly.

“I knew you’d look stunning in it,” he whispers by her ear, “you _always_ look stunning.”

Her breathing hitches as his hand moves to the zip, slowly dragging it down her body.

“But let’s get you out of it,” his voice is low and her eyes widen, “I’m sure you look even better in just your beautiful, radiant skin.” He drops a kiss to the nape of her neck as he slides the straps off her shoulders, and she shivers.

“Matt,” she whimpers pathetically, “We can’t, we’re in a changing room.”

“So?”

“ _So?_ There’s only a curtain ...” she begins to panic as he drops the fabric and lets the dress fall to pool around her feet. She looks up at the image of them in the mirror; her in her lacy black underwear, chest heaving; and Matt, looking oh so sexy and smouldering, and she has no idea how he looks that bloody good with seemingly no effort.

 _He could look even better though_ , her thoughts betray her as she thinks of how he’d look post-shag; hair messy and clothes dishevelled...

“There’s no one else in here,” he reasons, pulling her from her sordid imagination.

“ _Yet_ ,” she adds. But she doesn’t care anymore, heat swirling in her stomach; she promptly turns in his arms and tugs him down by the collar for a passionate kiss.

He moans as she allows his tongue entrance to her mouth and roughly shoves her against the wall to his right; swiftly moving on to shower kisses down her neck and across her collarbones as she gasps for air. His hand rapidly skims down her body to lift her leg over his hip before delving two fingers inside her knickers.

“Oh, _Matt_ ,” she throws her head back in delight and he nips at the soft skin of her breast above her bra.

“God Alex, you’re incredible,” he quickly pumps his fingers inside her and she’s soon trembling with the building pleasure; pulling him all against her so that she can feel his arousal against her hip and nibbling tenderly along his neck and shoulders.

He groans as she wriggles a hand down between them and strokes him through the fabric twice before hastily fiddling with the button and zip on his trousers. He grabs his wallet from his back pocket as she shoves them down his legs along with his boxers, pulling a condom from its contents and dropping it to the floor.

She rips it out of his hands and tears the packet with her teeth as he kneads her breast through her bra and lifts her leg over his hip again. With deft fingers, she rolls it on him and wraps her arms around his neck, urgently capturing his lips with hers.

He lifts her other leg and hoists her up, and she immediately hooks her legs around his waist as he presses her against the wall. She slithers her hand down to wrap her fingers around his stiff length, pumping her hand a couple of times before guiding him into her. Her head falls back against the garishly coloured wall and her eyes flutter closed as she sinks onto him, deeper and deeper until she can hardly breathe. He waits until she opens her eyes and pecks him on the lips before moving.

It has been too long since Alex last experienced these amazing sensations; the friction and feel of being filled; the slide of a man’s body against hers; his warm breath, panting across her skin; his silky hair slipping between her fingers. It takes her a moment to remember they are in a retail changing room and she bites the inside of her cheek to stop from making too much noise.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hears Matt swear against her skin, his thrusts increasing in pace. She pulls his face back to kiss him again, her tongue as fast and frantic as his movements.

They suddenly hear what sounds like two teenage girls enter the corridor, pulling back a curtain and going into another of the changing rooms; muttering and giggling, commenting on each others’ outfits and trying on dresses.

“Oh my god,” Alex whispers in horror, her arousal only increased by the potential danger of being caught.

“It’s fine,” Matt pants, “they’re the other end ... just, make sure you’re quiet.”

“ _Matt_ ,” she warns him but he ups his pace even more and her protest is lost as further pleasure wins her over. She claws at his shoulders as she tries desperately to keep up with him, rolling her hips and breathing harshly.

She catches their reflection in the mirror and moans at the sight; his hair is a mess from her mischievous hands, his shirt partly undone; _when had she done that?_ And his hips frantically pounding into her; taking her higher and higher. She feels a new rush of heat burn inside her, starting at her toes and radiating up through her veins, under her skin, to her ears.

Matt unexpectedly worms a hand between them and finds her clit, pressing hard on the bundle of nerves and she comes apart with a scream; just releasing the sound before his hand flies to her mouth to muffle her cry, and her body jerks and shudders above him. His hips lose rhythm as she comes back down to earth and he sinks his teeth into her shoulder to prevent him from shouting out.

She drops her legs and they lean against each other, breathing heavily, before giggling and kissing.

“Well, that certainly _was_ intense,” he pants, quirking an eyebrow, “I think you and I should definitely go shopping again.”

“ _God_ , darling, _brilliant_ as that was, I don’t think I’m as much of an exhibitionist as you; I panic too much about being caught.”

“Gives you a thrill though, doesn’t it?” he waggles his eyebrows and she chuckles.

“Well, I can’t deny it turned me on just a little bit.”

“A _little_ bit? _Christ_ Kingston.” He pecks her on the lips before pulling his clothes back on and discreetly disposing of the condom in the bin just outside. “So, are you keeping the dress?”

“Don’t think I can put it back after _that_. But I’m not sure I’ll wear it ... maybe I just shouldn’t wear dresses anymore...” she begins to put her clothes back on, covering herself up as she starts feeling self-conscious.

“Don’t you dare,” he catches her eye in the mirror and holds her gaze. “You are so beautiful, Alex.” She drops her gaze, embarrassed and ashamed. “Look at me,” he demands softly, and reluctantly she does, “you really _are_. Don’t listen to what anybody else thinks,” she knows exactly who he means. “Just look at yourself; you _know_ how incredibly gorgeous you are ...”

“But I’m...”

“Shush, I’m talking; and age is just a number so do _not_ try to use that as an excuse. You look just as good now as you did in Moll Flanders; and believe me, I have seen you both now and back then and you haven’t changed. Don’t let anyone make you feel bad about yourself, Alex; you deserve to feel like the wonderful, breathtaking woman I know you are.”

She stops him, bringing him down for a delicate kiss. “Thank you, darling. I don’t know what I’d do without you; you’re such a good friend.”

“More than a _friend_ perhaps?” he suggests hopefully and she thinks he looks adorable.

“After all we have done over the past week; yes, I believe we may have left ‘friend’ territory and have firmly arrived in ... um ... ‘something more than friends’...”

“Yeah, no need to define it yet, I s’pose.”

“I wouldn’t really know what to call it,” she admits bashfully.

“How about we consider it over a nice cup of tea?” he proposes, “There’s a lovely little bistro around the corner, to die for.” She picks up her dress and pays before linking her arm with his and spending the afternoon tucked away in a cosy corner, safe from the world and people able to harm her.


	4. Car!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darling...”she tries to catch his attention between gasping breaths, “Matt ... sweetie, the tra ... oh god ... the traffic.”

Back at work on Monday, the cast and crew all travel out a few hours into the country for shooting. There is a minibus but a few of the cast offer to bring their cars so that there is plenty of room. Filming goes relatively well and before long Alex finds herself bundling into the back of the minibus with Karen, Arthur and six of the stage crew; Matt had offered his own car and looked like he’d be taking the boom guy, Mike, with him.

Alex’s phone lights up and starts vibrating in her pocket. She wasn’t expecting a call but when she sees Salome’s adorable face poking a tongue out at her on the screen she giggles and answers it.

“Hello sweetheart,” she greets her daughter fondly. The noise and atmosphere on the bus is already too loud and Alex can’t hear a word that’s being said on the other end of the line. “Hold on, darling, I’ll find somewhere quieter...” She rises and manages to push her way off the bus, with her handbag, and instructs Mike to take her place as she’ll be a while.

“Now, where were we?” she returns her attentions to her mobile as she waves the minibus off.

“Is that Salome?” Matt mouths at her and she nods with a smile. He waits patiently by the car while she chats with her daughter; talking animatedly about filming and then listening intently to Salome’s stories. It’s rare that they actually catch each other at a good time, unless they have planned it, and he knows it means a lot to her, so he doesn’t try to interrupt or look impatient and allows her to finish everything she needs to say.

“Alright then angel ... Well, it’s lovely to hear your voice again. Speak to you soon, sweetheart. You behave and look out for Daddy, won’t you ... Goodbye darling, I love you.” She hangs up and pockets her phone with a huge smile on her face.

“You look so radiant when you talk to her,” Matt says as he opens her door for her.

“She _is_ the light of my life,” she replies, settling into the passenger seat as he shuts her door and hops into the driver’s seat.

It’s almost half an hour since the minibus left and she receives a text from Arthur telling them about traffic on the motorway. She looks up in order to warn Matt, just as they approach a sea of brake lights; bless Arthur and his good intentions, but he was too late.

“Ahh, traffic jam,” Matt huffs, stepping on the brakes.

“Ah, well ... I’m in no hurry to get home; and I could be in worse company.”

Matt beams and comfortingly rests his hand on her thigh. It still feels strange when he touches her, like it’s completely new to her and they’ve never done that before. It sends a thrill up her spine and her breathing quickens. Pushing her troublesome nerves aside she places her hand gently over his and smiles back.

The traffic picks up pace and his hand leaves her for the gearstick, changing the engine to second gear and promptly returning it to her thigh.

She giggles when he does it again, changing back down a gear.

“What?” He glares at her mockingly.

“Nothing, darling. Keep your eyes on the road.”

“We’re barely moving, Kingston. I don’t need my eyes on the road _or_ hands on the wheel to drive at this moment in time,” he gradually slides his hand up her thigh, until she stops him at the hem of her skirt.

“You’re going almost ten miles an hour,” she chastises, “concentrate.”

“I _am_ concentrating,” he smirks.

“On the _road_ , darling,” she smacks the back of his hand.

“Fine,” he huffs, removing his hand from her leg and replacing it firmly on the wheel; staring determinedly out through the windscreen. Her body mourns the loss of contact immediately and she silently curses herself. He doesn’t even glance at her for the next five minutes; concentrating only on driving.

But as the traffic comes to a complete stand still, he gives up the pretence; pulling the handbrake on and turning in his seat to kiss her.

She moans into his mouth as his tongue explores hers, her hands playing in his hair as his slide up the inside of her thigh; his touch like a whisper on her skin. Her eyes fly open as he wastes no time in ducking his fingers under her skirt, into her knickers and driving them deep inside her; and she throws her head back as she cries out.

“ _Fuck_. How is it you are soaked already, Kingston?” He groans, checking briefly on the traffic before kissing along her collarbone.

“I don’t know, darling,” she pants, “you bring out the worst in me.”

“Oh, I beg to differ, Alex,” he nips up her neck to her ear before whispering, “I think I bring out the _best_ in you.”

Alex whimpers and shifts her hips forwards to give him a better angle. He pumps his fingers relentlessly inside her, pulling back to kiss her fiercely as her blood boils. She scrabbles at his back, attempting to find some sort of purchase as he fucks her hard. It’s not that he is usually gentle, but that this time he seems particularly driven in his quest to make her come; and she has absolutely no control over it. It thrills her, causing more liquid heat to pool between her legs and she releases a sob at his eager response.

“Darling...”she tries to catch his attention between gasping breaths, “Matt ... sweetie, the tra ... _oh god_ ... the traffic.”

He glances up to see cars starting to edge forward a little in front of him before returning to focus his attentions on Alex; suddenly even more motivated in his single-minded pursuit of her satisfaction than before. His hand thrusts roughly into her, over and over; his wrist must ache from the awkward angle, but he refuses to relent; kissing her harshly again. He brings his other hand in to press firmly against her clit and he breaks the kiss to watch her come undone.

Alex’s screams drown out the crooning on the radio; her head tossed back, eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide; and he becomes harder by the second.

Pulling his fingers from her, she catches his hand as it passes and sucks and licks at them until they are clean, then he moves into gear and presses the acceleration pedal just as the impatient man in the car behind beeps his horn.

Getting her breathing under control, Alex quickly looks around them at the other cars and sighs in relief when it appears no one had noticed what was going on in _their_ car.

The traffic jam is no longer a ‘car park’, all the cars are moving and Matt even drops into third gear for a moment; but he is unable now to take his eyes or hands away from his driving. Alex smirks wickedly as she realises she can use this to her advantage and get her own back.

Lifting a still trembling hand, she imitates his earlier actions and rests it on his thigh. She only keeps it there a minute or two before sliding it up his leg to his crotch and promptly rubbing her hand against him roughly. He gasps and swears and she giggles in delight.

Noting that the cars are all slow, not even reaching twenty miles-per-hour at the moment, she unhooks her seatbelt and leans across to undo the button and zip on Matt’s trousers.

“Alex, what are you... _oh,_ ”he groans as her hand slips inside his jeans and she wraps her dainty fingers around his hard length.

“Don’t take your eyes off the road, darling,” she purrs, checking the speed of the traffic once more before pulling him out from the confines of his trousers. Everyone is travelling at a leisurely pace and she trusts his driving enough to distract him a little. She hears Matt gulp dryly as she pumps her hand up and down his shaft a few times, before she bends her head and licks at the tip like a lollypop.

“Oh god, _Alex_ , stop; I can’t concentrate if you do that.”

She hums in discontent as she sits upright again. “Are you _sure_ you want me to stop, darling?”

“ _God_ no,” he pulls her in for a quick kiss before releasing her to continue as she was.

She smiles smugly before bending over his lap again, wrapping her hand firmly around the base of his cock as she takes the rest of him into her mouth. He bucks his hips immediately and her other hand shoots across from her seat to hold him down. She hums in the back of her throat to chastise him but it only seems to further his arousal. She bobs her head a couple of times before sucking in her cheeks and pulling back up.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex. Do you want me to crash?” he pants, eyes resolutely still focused on the road.

“Not particularly, sweetie; just, tell me if you can’t cope and I’ll stop.” She suggests. _Safety comes first_ , she considers; _unless_ he _does_.

The cars in front all appear to be slowing down again to stop and Alex takes this as her opportunity; giggling as she licks a long line up his length, swirling her tongue around the head twice before taking him as deeply as she can. She can feel his legs and arm move to slow the car down, drop a gear and pull the handbrake on, and she swallows around him; moaning in delight as he swears again and buries one hand in her hair.

She sucks and licks at him, varying her rhythm, and brings the hand on his hip down to stroke and tease his balls. It doesn’t take long before he’s squirming and muttering incoherencies above her and she takes him deep into her throat and swallows as he comes.

Fortunately they remain still until he is spent and she sits upright, tucking him back into his trousers and licking her lips as she does them up. He pulls her in for a bruising kiss before she settles back in her seat, strapping in her seatbelt and sighing like a content cat.

Matt moves the car forward again and she looks around and out her side window, gasping in shock as the van driver next to them winks at her and waggles his tongue crudely through the ‘v’ of his fingers. Apparently she hadn’t been as discrete with Matt as he had been with her. Face flushing with embarrassment, she ducks her head and looks at her knees; hands curled tightly in her lap as she wills for them to pull away from the van, soon.

“You alright?” Matt asks in concern, his euphoria still evident in his eyes.

“Mmm hmm,” she nods, “How do you keep doing this to me?”

“Doing what?”

“Getting me to have sex with you in _very_ public places.”

“Ah, it’s all fun and games, Kingston. Nobody ever _sees_ us.”

“Yes they do,” she risks a glance up and cringes as the van man is driving with them neck and neck, still leering at her.

“They haven’t _yet_ ,” he counters.

“Yes. They _have_.”

“What? When?” He looks at her in confusion.

“Mmm, just now?” she points subtly out her window over her shoulder, refusing to turn around.

“Oh ...” He looks past her at the grubby, white van, which promptly drops back as soon as the man’s eyes connect with Matt’s. He chuckles, “well, we may get caught sometimes. But that’s all part of the thrill.”

“ _Really_? Is it worth the risk?” she shakes her head disbelievingly.

“Are you _kidding_? Did you not just experience one of the best orgasms of your life?”

“Well, perhaps darling, but...”

“No ‘buts’ Kingston, if you feel as amazing as I do right now, just accept it; _no_ ‘buts’” he waggles a finger at her.

“But ...”

“Ah ah ah,” he shakes his head.

She huffs and folds her arms. “ButIlikebutts,” she says quickly so that he won’t stop her again, and he chuckles, “especially _your_ butt, darling; it’s so cute.”

“God, remind me to thank Salome one day,” he says seemingly out of nowhere.

“Excuse me?”

“For phoning you and getting you off that minibus,” he explains, “I’m having so much more fun with you than I would have had with Mike.”

“I’m sure, darling,” she smirks, “I doubt Mike would have been quite so ... _pleasurable._ ”

“Oh, you dirty minx,” he laughs, “Promise you’ll stick with me whenever we travel for ‘Who’.”

“I’d love to, sweetie,” she smiles as the traffic around them picks back up to a regular speed, and they find themselves back in Cardiff twenty minutes later.


	5. Cinema!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tomorrow night? I’ll pick you up. We could go for dinner first perhaps...”
> 
> “Woah, impressive; this actually sounds like a date Matt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually keen on cinema smut - but it happened so...
> 
> Enjoy x

She’s been considering her current ‘relationship’ with Matt ever since they had tea after shagging in a changing room. They didn’t really end up talking about it and now it’s kind of bugging her. They have always been really good friends; they know each others’ likes and dislikes, could flirt and laugh like anything, whatever situation they were in they could always make each other feel better and they were always there for each other.

That doesn’t seem to have changed. To everyone else they appear as friends, just like before. Even to Alex most of the time; there are moments when she wonders whether they did actually do those things on set and in a traffic jam, or whether her mind is playing tricks on her and really they’re just friends.

Or, the fear that seems to occupy her mind most of the time is that they aren’t really friends anymore, and he is just using her for a good fuck. Not that she minds shagging him every opportunity they get, but she would quite like to know what it means; where they stand.

She marches determinedly onto set, seeking him out with the intention of confronting him about her insecurities, when _he_ finds _her_.

“Kingston,” he beams as he approaches her, “may I have a word?” He grabs her upper arm gently and steers her out into the corridor.

“What is it?” She looks up at him, adorably confused.

“Will you go out with me?”

She can’t help but giggle and raises an eyebrow sceptically. “What are we Matt, twelve?”

“No,” he looks slightly offended and she attempts to smother her smile. “I’m just asking you out.”

“I know darling, I’m sorry.”

He sighs and chuckles along with her for a moment before trying again.

“Look, I know we’ve kind of been a bit backward about this but ... I really do like you Alex,” he holds her hands in his as he speaks sincerely. “We have been such good friends for so long, I think that ... look, we were bound to break at some point; we flirt like nobody’s business, like, _all_ the time. And let’s face it, we’re both pretty attractive people ...” he pauses and she nods, frowning at him quizzically but not wanting to interrupt. “I think it has been written in stone since the dawn of time that we would sleep together,” she giggles at his phrasing; he reminds her so much of the Doctor sometimes. “But I actually want _more_ than that. I don’t want you to feel used or anything. I like you ... and I want to get to know you better and basically ...” he runs an anxious hand through his hair. “ _God_ , Alex you make this so difficult,” he chuckles, “Will you _please_ go out with me?”

“Of course, darling,” she smiles affectionately up at him and strokes his fringe from his eyes with delicate fingers. “What did you have in mind?”

“Umm ... I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead,” he admits timidly and she laughs. “We could catch a movie?”

“That would be lovely,” she tries to calm her giggles; but really she is just super happy and excited that he seems to feel the same way as her. “When?”

“Tomorrow night? I’ll pick you up. We could go for dinner first perhaps...”

“Woah, impressive; this actually sounds like a _date_ Matt.”

“It _is_ a date, Alex,” he rolls his eyes. “I shall pick you up at six.” He drops a kiss into her hair before sauntering down the corridor to the make-up department; and Alex watches that cute butt of his until he is out of sight.

The next day she feels butterflies in her stomach as she gets ready for her _date_ with Matt.

It’s a new sensation to associate with him. Although he certainly manages to get her heart pumping and causes her breathing to shallow, as well as that all too familiar heat to coil in the pit of her stomach; that usually comes on fast and unexpected, the sudden thrill causing the flames inside her to lick furiously under her skin until she burns and Matt is the only one able to extinguish her.

This is different. It’s a slow simmer. She doesn’t know whether to expect anything more than dinner and a movie, or whether she should expect to potentially not be returning to her flat tonight.

Her doorbell rings just before six and she smiles at his promptness as she opens the door.

He looks so delicious she could just ravish him then and there. But she remembers his words from earlier; he doesn’t want her to feel like he’s using her for sex, so she must ensure the same for him.

Ready to go, she locks her front door and links her arm with his as they walk to his car. She hasn’t been in it for almost a week but she still thinks it vaguely smells like them, making a mental note to by him an air freshener next time she shops.

They eat their meal as companions, discussing odd topics as they always do; flirting and innuendos abound. It’s not until they are on their way to the movie theatre with tickets to ‘Life of Pi’ that her flirtatious manner becomes more suggestive.

“Alex, if you don’t stop talking like that we’re not going to get to watch this film,” he warns. It was quite near the end of its run by now so they didn’t expect it to be busy, but Alex hadn’t seen it yet and she had been very disappointed to think she’d missed it.

“Okay, I apologise,” she barely contains her giggles, _how much had she had to drink?_ “I’ll behave.”

“Like ever,” he laughs disbelievingly, throwing an arm around her shoulder and showing their tickets to the usher.

They are early and the auditorium is empty, save them, as they take their seats at the back ... in the corner.

“Alex, is there a reason why we are sitting way back here so no one can see us?” He asks as he sits next to her.

“You just answered your own question, darling,” she smirks, slipping off her seat and crawling across the floor until she can look up at him from between his legs.

He raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you _serious_?’ before her hands fly to the fastenings of his trousers and she deftly undoes them and pulls him out of them. He is already half-hard from her earlier _suggestions_ and it only takes a few pumps of her warm, dainty hand to make him stiff.

She giggles and keeps her eyes locked on his as she licks him from base to tip and he groans in pleasure. Satisfied with this reaction, she does it again; and again.

“Oh god, _Alex_ , someone else will walk in here any second now,” he begs, “please, just ... ugh _please_?”

She smirks before licking him again and he whines, willing her to hurry up and do something more. So she does. Taking him all the way to the back of her throat and pumping rapidly up and down his cock. She can tell he is trying to be quiet, to rein it in, in case someone walks in; and she moans low and deep, sending vibrations all through him.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex.”

He is so hard and heavy in her mouth, it’s intoxicating; she presses her tongue against the underside of his cock and sucks hard as she pulls back, releasing him with a faint ‘pop’. Then before he can even blink, she hoists the skirt of her dress up and straddles his waist, rubbing her already slick skin against him.

His moan is obscene as he realises she hasn’t been wearing knickers all evening, and his hands grasp her hips tightly; bound to leave finger shaped bruises in the morning. She feels that familiar rush of heat course through her body at the sound and feel of him and, for once, she doesn’t care where they are, she just wants him inside her.

As if reading her mind, he gently lifts her with his hands on her hips, lining them up and allowing her to sink down onto him. She tosses her head back as the sensation of being filled overwhelms her, before she starts moving. Knowing how little time they probably have, she sets a fast pace; rising and falling over him hastily, using her hands on his shoulders as extra leverage.

“Alex,” his voice sounds strangled as he tries to hold back. “I don’t have anything with me ... _ungh_ ... oh _god._ ”

“Don’t care,” she pants, “I can’t get pregnant ... and believe it or not ... I do trust you.”

“ _Christ_ ... I believe you,” he huffs, “I trust _you_ too.”

She bends her head to kiss him, rocking her hips over him frantically; all too aware that someone may walk in any second, which only serves to heighten her arousal.

Matt’s grip on her tightens even more and her nails dig into his shoulders as she rides him.

“Look what I’ve done,” he says as he looks up at her, almost proudly.

“What?”

“I’ve got you to have sex with me ... in a _very_ public place ... again.”

“Oh _god_ ,” she can feel the flames licking under her skin, ready to ignite her. “Fuck. You.”

“That’s what you’re doing,” he smirks and he pulls her down hard against him, grinding her hips into his pelvis and she gasps before her eyes roll back and her heat clenches violently around him as she comes.

He is moments behind her and just manages to get her off his lap and right his clothes before a gaggle of young teenagers enter the auditorium.

“That was close,” he whispers in her ear as she attempts to slow her breathing.

“God, I _know_ ,” she whispers back, “that was so reckless ... what have you _done_ to me?”

“I am very proud of you,” he grins smugly and pecks her on the lips.

After the film ends, they grab a drink in a nearby pub and Matt drops her home in a gentlemanly manner; as he had intended to be the entire evening, he confides in her at her door. Someone was becoming too big for her boots; but he loves it.


	6. Pub!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I might find you in here,” she drawls as she notices Matt washing his hands in the sink.
> 
> “Alex?” he squeaks, “What are you doing? This is the Men’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days longer than normal, I haven't been home and then last night I was at the BBC Doctor Who Proms!!! (omg it was so awesome!) So I haven't been able to update til now :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Team TARDIS are all seated around a table in a booth at the local pub, chattering excitedly about filming and wondering between them who River Song could be. Of course Alex already knows, but she’s not about to give away any spoilers; so amusedly watches them argue, feeling very smug.

With her smugness she suddenly feels a new wave of confidence. And so, tuning out from the conversation she leans her elbow on the table, propping her chin up to make it look like she’s still paying attention, and drops her other hand boldly into Matt’s lap. He is sitting next to her while Karen and Arthur had taken the seats opposite them; the only way either of them would know what her hand is doing is if Matt gives her away or they duck under the table.

Matt gasps and she tries to hide her smirk.

“So, maybe she’s...” Karen stops mid sentence, looking up at him. “Are you alright, Matt?”

“Yep,” he squeaks, then clears his throat, glancing toward Alex in warning; but she avoids him, too busy pretending to be intrigued by Karen’s next proposal for who River could be. “I’m fine, just ... a shiver; that’s all.” He frowns a little as he returns his attention to the red-head in front of him. “Carry on.”

Karen shakes her head as if dismissing a thought and continues explaining her idea. Alex pays her no mind as her hand slides up Matt’s thigh.

He wriggles in his seat, seemingly trying to shake her off; but her hand doesn’t retreat, only moving further up to cup him through his trousers. She can’t help but smile as she feels him harden under her touch.

“Ah ha,” Karen shouts and points at Alex accusatively, “You _know_ , don’t you?”

“I know nothing,” she shakes her head as she starts to rub Matt under the table.

“Yes, you do,” Arthur groans. “Come on, tell us. I’ll... I dunno ... I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

She laughs heartily. “You are more than welcome to do my laundry for a week dear, but I’m not telling you anything.”

“So you _do_ know,” Karen screeches.

“No!” Alex raises both hands in the air in surrender. “I don’t know anything.” _Oh she’s on top form tonight; perhaps she should take up acting as a career? Oh look, she already has._

“I’m just gonna ... pop to the loo,” Matt stands as soon as Alex releases him, avoiding her smug but questioning gaze.

“Fine,” Karen says, then leans in to whisper, “Tell us now; while he’s gone.”

“No,” she chuckles, shaking her head.

“It’s alright Kazza,” Arthur turns in his seat to face the Scot, “We’ll just pile on the drinks and get it out of her when she’s drunk.”

“Brilliant...” Karen begins.

“You’ll never get anything out of me that way,” she informs them and revels in the way Arthur’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“Why not?”

“Well, firstly, I can hold my drink so it would take a long time to actually get me drunk enough to spill.” Arthur shrugs as if to say ‘that’s not an obstacle we cannot overcome’ and she smirks at his naivety. “Secondly, when I _do_ get that drunk I tend to sort of ... close down. I get all emotional and then just want to sleep. So you’re not likely to get anything from me in _that_ state either.”

“Oh,” Arthur whines, hitting the table in frustration. “Right, Kaz, you’re the one with the creative brains; what are we going to do?”

“Me?” Karen looks up startled, “Why have _I_ got to think of a plan?”

“Coz Matt’s are immature and mine are... well, if I _can_ think of any, they’re kinda rubbish.”

“But...”

“I’m also going to pop to the loo,” Alex gets up, “while you two sort out your plan of attack ... on me...”

“But Matt’s just gone...”

“Yes,” Alex winks, “I planned it that way.”

“You what?” Arthur looks shocked as he thinks he’s figured her out.

“Not like _that_ Arthur, get your mind out of the gutter,” she laughs. “I mean, I didn’t want to be the first to ‘break the seal’, you know. So now that Matt seems to be the weakest link; I can finally relieve my bladder.”

“Oh, okay,” Karen nods, “well, bye then.” And she promptly turns back to Arthur as Alex scurries away. Arthur had actually been right in his thoughts; she could see the cogs turning in his mind. It was best to set him straight though, even if she _is_ actually going to find Matt.

She stumbles down the dimly lit corridor; it seems she’s had more to drink than she thought. Finally she spies the sign for the women’s toilets. Ignoring those completely, she takes a few more steps and pushes her way through the heavy door to the _men’s_ toilets.

“I thought I might find you in here,” she drawls as she notices Matt washing his hands in the sink.

“ _Alex_?” he squeaks, “What are you doing? This is the _Men’s_.”

“Oh really?” she mocks shock, locking the door behind her and walking over to him as sexily as she can in her heels and slightly inebriated state. “I did wonder why you would be in the Ladies.”

“You _knew_ this was the Men’s?”

“Of course I did, darling,” she purrs in his ear as she leans into him, resting a warm palm on his chest. “I came to see you.”

He accepts her kiss and spins her so that she is pinned between him and the counter; moaning against her lips.

“Mmm. I’ll have you _‘coming’_ in a minute, love.” He growls as he drops kisses down her neck.

“Oh _god_ , I hope you _do_...” she gasps as he nips at her collarbone and his hand slides beneath her skirt to find her without knickers, again.

“Christ, _Alex._ ” This is his undoing and he snaps; hoisting her up to sit on the counter, parting her knees to step between them and kissing her with a passion neither of them knew they had.

Alex whines into his mouth as his fingers caress her thighs and she curls her hands into his hair. He doesn’t stay there long, ripping her hands from his head and moving to kneel in front of her. He strokes his hands up her legs and over her knees, placing delicate kisses along her thighs in wake of his fingers; spreading her legs before his hands slide over her hips and pull her to the edge of the counter.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers above him in anticipation as he hooks her legs over his shoulders, burying one hand in his hair again as the other clings to the counter edge.

His lips brush her thigh, so close and yet so far from where she needs him; before moving to her other thigh. She pulls on his hair impatiently and he smirks up at her, breathing warmly over her aching sex.

“Matt, _please_ ,” she begs as his breath ghosts over her.

“Patience, love,” he giggles as he fidgets into a better position.

“I don’t _have_ patie... _ohhh_ ,” she groans and her head drops back as his face dives between her legs; tongue licking out to open her up to him.

“ _God_ , you taste good,” he licks his lips before descending again. His tongue circles her entrance a few times before stroking up to her clit and flicking over it.

Alex moans as his tongue stokes the fire within her and she feels her skin heat up. He is slow but skilful, winding her up and slowly bringing her to the boil. After thrusting his tongue inside her for a bit, he replaces it with two of his long fingers; returning his tongue’s attentions to her swollen clit.

This acts like gasoline on the fire and she swears as she cries out in pleasure; the heat inside her rising rapidly and causing her head to swim and vision to blur; as if she didn’t already feel drunk enough. Sensing her teetering on the edge of orgasm, Matt curls his fingers inside her and nips at her clit through his lips; and she screams out, shattering above him.

As she returns to sobriety she yanks him up to her by his hair, licking and kissing his lips and chin until every last trace of her has been cleaned away before wrapping her legs around him and pulling him close.

“Get inside me, now,” she demands against his mouth, rutting her hips against his; before becoming softer with her need for him, “ _Please_ darling.”

He needs no further encouragement, pulling himself out of his boxers and jeans again and sinking into her slick flesh.

They both sigh in a moment of bliss as he buries himself deep and she stretches around him. Then he moves. It is fast and frantic; unlike his tongue’s earlier ministrations; the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air and echoing off the tiled walls.

Alex hadn’t checked whether or not any other men were still in there, but she presumed Matt would have stopped her if there were. Although, having witnessed how much he enjoys shagging in public, she wouldn’t be surprised if he’d let her continue regardless. The thought delights her and she feels the fire begin to burn through her veins once more.

She runs her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, dragging him forward to kiss her messily; all tongues and teeth. He groans into her mouth and leans into her more, picking up his impossible pace.

Suddenly, he pushes his hand down between them to press his thumb against the little bud and she tears away from his lips, throwing her head back; narrowly missing the mirror behind her, and screaming as she comes violently around him.

Through her drunk and shag filled haze she registers the shout of her own name as Matt’s hips stutter inside her and she cradles him to her as he comes, stroking soothingly up and down his back as he returns to his senses.

She lifts his face from her shoulder to kiss him once more, and then hops herself off the counter in search of loo roll to clean them up. As soon as they’ve made each other look presentable enough to return to their friends, they laugh; a deep and hearty chuckle as they realise they have done it again.

“ _That_ was _your_ fault though,” Matt points out and Alex tries to object. “Don’t you dare,” he says, placing a finger to her lips to silence her, “you know it was. _You_ dropped your hand in my lap and then _you_ followed me in here, locked the door and pinned me against the counter.”

“Fair enough,” she giggles in delight, still able to smell herself on his fingers. “Perhaps you’re finally starting to turn me.” She pecks him on the lips before sashaying toward the door.

“Slowly but surely, Kingston,” he returns confidently. “Would you like to tell me who River Song is now?”

She gasps as she whips her head around to stare at him, aghast. “Absolutely not,” she breathes, unlocking the door. “Don’t tell me you’re only shagging me to find out the answers,” she quirks an eyebrow, “because I am never going to tell; no matter _what_ favours you may offer.” She winks and smirks annoyingly before heading back to Karen and Arthur; leaving Matt in almost the same position as he had left _her_ in Karen’s bathroom, a few weeks before.


	7. Park!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can’t take much more; she is so close to the edge; something about being /outside/ in public thrills her even more than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)
> 
> Enjoy x

It is dusk and Alex is walking beside Matt through a dimly lit park. A warm breeze blows through the trees causing the blossom to fall like snow at their feet. He smiles down at her and takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers, before pulling her up a small hill.

“I was about to say ‘this is nice’, but ... where are we going _now_?” Alex remarks as she is dragged up the slope.

“Spoilers,” he winks, “But I promise the view will be worth it.”

They reach the top and Matt stands in front of her, hands on her shoulders, blocking her view until she has caught her breath.

“Are you ready?” He asks, eyebrows raised in excitement.

“For what?” she looks at him warily.

“For the _view_ ,” he waves his hands in exasperation.

“Matt, I _have_ been here before, you know; the view’s not _that_ spectacular...”

“It is right now,” he beams, “At this very moment in time; i.e. on a late spring evening at about ...” he glances at his watch, “quarter past nine, _perfect_ , the view from that spot over there, by that tall oak tree, is the most beautiful thing you will ever see.”

She can’t help but smile at the way he describes it and at the excitement in his eyes; again he reminds her of the Doctor.

“...Beside’s your lovely self, of course,” he adds with a wink.

“Flatterer,” she accuses.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

She has no come back at that; he seems so sincere.

“Come on then,” he takes her hand again and they scurry over to the large oak. “There,” he sighs, pulling her in front of him and resting his hands on her shoulders as he nods in the direction she should look.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” she exclaims, holding her breath at the sight; and they both take it in, in silence.

Whenever she usually comes here, she can see the town below them; cars milling about and trains in the distance; the blue sky stretching on for miles. It’s pretty, and makes her feel a sense of knowing; knowing where she is in life, as well as her place in the world.

But the view now is so different. He’s right; it’s the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.  The town below is in silhouette; only the headlights of vehicles racing around, like fireflies. On the horizon, the sun is large and a deep red; sinking slowly behind the Earth as it goes to rest for the night. And the light and colours that radiate from it are spectacular. The red turns to pink and lights the few remaining clouds; making them appear like candyfloss in the sky. The pink melts back through red to orange overhead which bleeds into a yellow as the sky gets closer. A small flock of birds fly above them and Alex sees the yellow momentarily turn green before returning to the blue they know so well from the daytime sky.

“Oh, Matt,” she breathes; in awe of both the view before her and the fact that he’d brought her here specifically to witness it. She turns in his arms; which are now around her waist, lifting her tiny hands to his face and kissing him tenderly before gazing into his eyes. “Darling, it’s breathtaking.”

“So are you,” he whispers and her breathing hitches as he pulls her closer.

They stand in each others’ embrace, kissing and caressing, for what seems like hours; until the sun says its last goodbye and sinks completely; leaving the world they are in, in darkness.

Without the sun’s warm and tender gaze, the couple’s mouths become more passionate and desperate; seeking more and more from each other until Alex finds herself roughly pressed into the bark of the tree.

“Matt, darling ... _really_?” she pants as his fingers seek out her clit. “Against a _tree_?”

“Fine,” he huffs, sliding his fingers easily through her wetness, “what about _under_ the tree?”

“That’s still ...” she gasps as his fingers find their way inside her, “ _Public_.”

“You _like_ public,” he states against her collarbone; his voice is low and hoarse and she feels a new rush of liquid heat between her legs.

She only whimpers in response; he is such a bad influence on her, she can’t say ‘ _no_ ’ to the man. He pumps his fingers inside her, moving his head to rest against her forehead and she raises her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and capturing his lips with hers.

She can’t take much more; she is so close to the edge; something about being _outside_ in public thrills her even more than normal. She runs her hands down his chest and soon finds they have a mind of their own; hurriedly undoing the fastenings on his trousers and diving inside to wrap around his rapidly hardening cock.

“Oh _god_ ,” Matt groans and breaks the kiss, dropping his head to rest against hers again.

“Get inside me, darling,” she orders and he pulls her to the ground, crawling up over her.

“Are you alright underneath...”

“Yes, _god_ , I don’t care, just ... I need you.” She drags him closer by his face and kisses him urgently, attempting to help him push his trousers and boxers down over his arse.

“You’re incredible, you know that,” he holds himself up above her, gazing down at her beautiful face; framed by her perfect curls.

She smiles warmly, then wraps a leg around him and pulls him to her. “Matt, _please_.” And he finally sheaths himself inside her.

The ground is hard against Alex’s back, and rolling her hips in time with his frantic thrusts proves a challenge; but she does her best until that familiar wave of heat washes over her and she starts seeing stars behind her eyelids.

“Oh god, _Matt_ ,” she whines, so close to the edge but not quite there yet.

“Alex,” he grunts, “you feel amazing.”

“I have never felt more ‘ _dirty’_ in my life,” she laughs breathlessly.

“ _Christ_ , we are definitely doing this again.” He wriggles a hand down between them, pressing against the tiny bundle of nerves there, and she comes apart under his touch. She doesn’t scream, but profoundly kisses him; unlike she has before. She feels like she is thanking him for something; for what she is not sure, but she has never felt as divine as she does in his arms at that moment.


	8. Premiere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s almost a half-hour drive, darling,” she whispers in his ear, “just shut up and take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason...this is my favourite chapter of this story.  
> You don't have to agree though :)
> 
> Enjoy x

Alex smiles as she checks herself in the mirror one last time; smoothing her hands over her long blue dress before running them through her hair to tame the curls. The door bell rings and her smile widens, winking at herself before moving to let him in.

“Right on time,” she drags Matt inside, closing the door and pressing him against it before kissing him.

“Ah no, Kingston,” he pushes her away gently, holding her at arms length and giggling as she frowns up at him. “We are going to the premiere and _you_ don’t want anyone knowing about us yet...”

She smirks, trying to fight him off. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have my way with you _now_. We’re inside my flat darling; no one can see us.”

“Well that’s no fun!”

“Oh shut up,” she giggles reaching for her purse before linking her arm with his and leading them out.

“You look stunning by the way,” he makes a show of raking his eyes over her dress clad body and her breath catches in her throat, heart rate picking up.

He opens the door to their long white Limo, allowing her to climb in first. She glances over her shoulder to see him staring at her arse and she chuckles in delight, swatting him as soon as he climbs in beside her.

The partition between them and the driver is closed and blacked out and she spies a small cabinet of tall glasses and a bottle of champagne in the corner.

“That’s for _after_ ,” Matt says as his eyes follow hers.

“Pity,” she sighs, turning her head to gaze up at him.

His eyes are drawn to hers momentarily before they flick down to her lips and she takes it as invitation, leaning up to kiss him. She moans into his mouth and his hand slips around her back, holding her close. He gasps in surprise when she heaves herself out of her seat, shimmies her skirt up a little and straddles his lap.

“Alex,” he warns between kisses, “the car’s moving... you should really... sit back down.”

“I trust you to keep me safe,” she returns, grinding her hips down against his.

“But... _Alex_ ,” his grip tightens on her waist.

“It’s almost a half-hour drive, darling,” she whispers in his ear, “just shut up and take it.”

He moans again, almost giving in to her before the Limo comes to a stop. He breaks the kiss and hurriedly pushes her off him, back into the seat next to him; wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve and checking his face in the flip-down mirror.

“What...?” Alex starts, and he gives her a warning look, pulling the mirror down in front of her so she can correct her smudged lipstick; just in time, before Karen and Arthur bundle themselves into the seats opposite.

“Well, isn’t this exciting,” Karen enthuses. And Alex tries hard not to roll her eyes at the girl’s excitement.

“Thanks,” she hisses to Matt when Karen turns her attention to Arthur for a moment.

“I tried to warn you,” he whispers back.

The premiere goes well and congratulations are had all round. After interviews and photos and requests for autographs Alex is exhausted. Until, she spies Matt across the room from her, standing by the door. He is still in his three-piece-suit but his hair is ruffled from the evening’s activities and she smiles fondly as a familiar warmth spreads through her lower abdomen.

“Hello sweetie,” she grins almost obscenely as she approaches him, ensuring she is only coming across as River with her flirting. In putting on an act that he is the Doctor, she can be as forward as she likes; acting as his wife for outsiders to witness whilst only the two of them know exactly how much she actually means everything she says.

Karen bounds up to them and wraps her arms around Alex in her glee, her energy still going strong.

“Hello Mummy,” Alex smiles and Karen looks thrilled.

“Daddy and I are off to the bar to set us up for the night,” Karen signals to Arthur, “would you like to join us?”

Alex only manages one drink before deciding to call it a night, and to her delight Matt offers to see her home.

“You honestly don’t have to cut your evening short on my behalf, darling,” she says over her shoulder as she clambers into the back of the limo once more.

“Nonsense,” he scoffs, closing the door behind him.

The vehicle hasn’t even started to move as he crawls toward her and kisses her purposefully, pushing her back gently to lie across the seats. She runs her fingers through his hair and cradles his hips between her knees as his hands caress her waist.

“I’ve wanted you all night,” she purrs as his mouth descends to her neck and shoulders. “Just touch me, darling.”

One of the hands on her waist obliges and strokes up her side to cup her breast. She whines and arches into his touch as her hands come down to push his jacket from his shoulders. As soon as it hits the floor she begins on his waistcoat; fingers working deftly to undo it before pushing that to the floor also. She runs her hands up and down his back as he mouths at her collarbone and drags her dress straps down her arms.

His shirt is pulled up and off in seconds and he reaches for the hem of her dress, yanking it up and off her to reveal lacy, black stockings, garters, tiny knickers and a bra that emphasise her figure beautifully. He groans as he takes her in and she can feel him hard against her thigh; her almost non-existent knickers immediately flooding with liquid heat at his arousal.

He lays his weight over her again and kisses her with such fiery passion that it is quite a surprise when he suddenly pulls away.

Completely.

“Darling, what are you...?” she attempts to sit up.

“Shush,” he hushes her; placing two fingers against her lips while his other hand fiddles with the drinks cabinet.

“Oh,” she giggles as he pulls out two glasses and fills them with champagne.

“I told you it was for _afterwards_ ,” he eyes her pointedly and she flushes.

The car jerks into motion just as he is passing her a flute and the bubbly liquid cascades over the edge and onto her ribs and stomach.

“Oops,” he giggles, placing both glasses down before bending his head to lick up the mess he’d made. Alex whimpers as his tongue strokes across her skin, lapping up the sweet wine from her bellybutton.

All too soon she is clean and he kneels on the floor of the Limo passing her a glass. She sits up as she accepts it, taking a sip and closing her eyes against the sensations she feels as the bubbles dance across her tongue. Getting lost momentarily in the taste and feel of a drink she rarely has a chance to enjoy anymore, she starts when she feels Matt’s hand slide up her thighs; parting them as he goes.

Swallowing hard, she places her glass on the tiny table next to her seat and focuses her eyes on the man in front of her. He toys with the lace frill by the crease of her thigh and she wriggles pointedly in her seat. He chuckles as he looks up at her; her face flushed and panting, eyes wide and dark, her hair already falling out of it’s neat up-do. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he hooks his fingers in the elastic of her knickers and slowly drags them down her long, tanned legs. He tosses them aside and she whimpers as they land over the neck of the champagne bottle, before returning her focus to Matt as his hands slide up her thighs once more.

He runs his fingers briefly over her sex before curling them around her hips and shuffling her to the edge of the seat. He winks at her and leans forward, breathing warmly over her most intimate of parts.

“Oh god,” she breathes and their eye contact breaks as his tongue darts out to lick her and she stares out the window opposite.

The Limo comes to a stop at traffic lights and Alex swears as her arousal heightens. She can see outside quite clearly at all the people milling about; but she prays no one is close enough to see inside through the tinted glass. Although, of course, the thought gives her a thrill.

It’s not long before Matt has her muttering incoherencies and fisting her hands in his hair; his name on her lips as she shouts her release. And he surges up to crash his lips against hers to stop her from making too much noise, replacing his tongue with his fingers as he strokes her through the remainder of her orgasm.

She collapses down into the seat again, pulling Matt down on top of her and he follows willingly. Coming back to her senses she reaches her hands down to the fastenings of his trousers as he slithers his hands underneath her to unclip her bra. Both his trousers and her bra are ripped off together and she kicks off her heels as he steps out of his boxers.

He crawls over her again and tenderly drops kisses across her chest before sucking a nipple into his mouth. She keens as the heat blooms out from her belly and between her legs again, desperately pushing him off her to sit up, and in one quick motion she straddles him, takes him in hand and guides him into her.

They both throw their heads back at the sensation of filling and being filled. She buries her hands in his hair as his clamp down around her hips, urging her to move. She sets a fast pace, too far gone to take anything slowly; rising and falling rapidly, rolling her clit against his pelvis.

Matt is so turned on from licking her out that it doesn’t take much time before she feels him swelling and pulsing inside her, ready to burst at any moment. She pulls his head back, claiming his lips with hers as she grinds down onto him; slipping one hand from his hair, down between them to press against her clit. She cries out, tearing her mouth from his and staring down at him as her vision starts to blacken around the edges.

She watches as his face contorts beautifully and he can’t hold back any longer, coming deep inside her as she rides him; and she follows him soon after, clenching tightly around his length as her second orgasm takes over.

She lifts her face from his shoulder and rests her forehead against his as she attempts to bring her breathing under control. “That was incredible,” she breathes and he pecks her on the lips.

“Yep,” he agrees, “almost as good as the champagne.”

She swats his chest and chuckles, reaching over to lift her glass from the table, taking a large sip and bending her head to kiss him; allowing the cool liquid to suffuse between their lips, and Matt moans at the exquisite taste of both the champagne _and_ Alex.

“We have to do this again,” he suggests breathlessly.

“How about every time we have the pleasure of riding in a Limo?” She wriggles against him as she takes another sip, “or did you mean _now_?”

“Mmm,” he hums against her lips, “ _Now_ is very tempting...”

“ _But_?”

“But we’ll be back at our flats in less than five minutes and we’re really not able to emerge from the car looking like _this_.”

She giggles, “You have a point.” Climbing off his lap to retrieve her knickers from the champagne bottle she suggests, “Come in for a night cap?”

“How can I resist.”


	9. Desk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With fear of the door opening any second and being found in this compromising position, Alex has never been more turned on in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I tried to leave you with a good chapter to hold you over until I got home; I've been in Manchester (seeing Macbeth and having the unbelievable pleasure of meeting Alex Kingston) and then in Marlborough (at a Jazz Festival) and only got back yesterday!
> 
> Anyway, here you are - lots more smut to come ;)
> 
> Enjoy x

“Ah Matt,” Steven’s rough Scottish brogue booms down the corridor toward him. “Glad I’ve found you. Have you seen Alex anywhere?”

“Er...no,” he makes a show of looking around. Truth be told he had just left her not two minutes ago. They had both fallen asleep on the sofa almost the moment they got to Alex’s after the premiere and had woken this morning tangled together, fully dressed in last night’s smart clothes, on her living room floor. “Sorry,” he says.

Steven watches him suspiciously, then shrugs and continues. “Alright, well I need to talk to you both about something; it’s rather important,” he frowns slightly as he contemplates the happy expression on Matt’s face. “When you see her; which I’m sure you will, shortly, would you please both meet me in my office.”

“Um...Sure,” Matt’s smile drops from his face. Steven doesn’t _know_ anything, does he? He had warned Matt against getting involved with his co-stars when he first started as the Doctor.

“Good. I’ll be waiting.”

Alex is by the coffee machine chatting with Karen and Arthur as Matt approaches. A stupid smile creeps across her face as he greets them all; as if he hadn’t just kissed her good morning half an hour ago.

“Good morning to _you_ , darling,” she lifts her paper cup in gesture, “Coffee?”

“Er... no thanks,” he shakes his head and takes her cup from her placing it back on the table, “Steven wants to see us in his office.”

“What?” she tries to hide the shock and sudden fear she feels inside. Why she is _scared_ she’s not sure; it’s like she’s been caught by her father, kissing a boy when she’s supposed to be doing homework. Matt doesn’t say anything but leads her out of the room and back down the corridor towards Steven’s office.

“Matt?” She hisses, “What did he say? Does he _know_ something?”

“I don’t know, Alex,” he huffs, “He just said he needed to talk to us ... about something important.”

“Oh.” Alex wrings her hands together as they reach his door and Matt knocks hesitantly.

“Come on in,” Steven swings the door open with a grin and gestures for them to take a seat. “Don’t look so terrified,” he says, sitting back in his chair and fidgeting like an excited schoolboy.

“Good morning, Steven,” Alex attempts to speak calmly, “I-I just want to say...”

“No, no, _listen_ ,” Steven flaps his hands to quieten her and enthusiastically begins to discuss future filming with them.

“Oh,” Alex finally begins to relax, “alright so...”

“Alex, if you’re quiet a moment I will explain.”

“But you said you have exciting news...”

Steven literally leans forward over his desk and plants a hand over her mouth to silence her. Looking almost expectantly into each of their eyes, a large beam spreads across his entire face and Alex’s eyes widen. She has _never_ seen him _this_ excited about anything.

“We’re going to _America_ ,” He states simply and relaxes back into his chair.

Matt and Alex exchange puzzled glances and Alex is just opening her mouth to speak again when she is interrupted.

“Utah, to be precise.”

“ _Utah_?”

“Yes,” Steven claps his hands together and stands, “Isn’t it exciting.”

“Well, er... yes. Steven it _is_ but...”

“No ‘buts’, we don’t like ‘buts’,” Steven strolls out of his office leaving the pair staring after him in amusement. Alex tries to stifle a giggle at his unintentional double- _entendré_ about ‘no buts’, but as soon as she looks to Matt and sees him doing the same, she bursts into laughter. “I’ll not accept any negativity today.” Steven’s voice fades away as he almost skips down the corridor and his office door closes behind him.

As the door clicks shut and silence meets their ears, Alex’s heart rate picks up. She thought they’d been caught, that Steven was about to out them...but he doesn’t seem to have a clue.

The two of them just sit, not moving a muscle, as everything Steven just said about filming in the U.S., about River and the Doctor’s plotlines, about the potential for more ‘spoilers’, all begins to filter through their minds. It _is_ exciting.

They make the mistake of glancing at each other at the same time, and something snaps. They leap out of their chairs and Matt pushes Alex back against Steven’s desk, kissing her ferociously until she is lying down across it.

“ _Matt_ ,” she gasps as he rolls his hips into hers, his erection evident through his trousers. She is currently only wearing the green dress she wears as River, as she had found a tiny hole in her leggings when she put them on this morning; they were now in the process of being repaired by the costume ladies.

Matt hadn’t got into costume yet so was still wearing his jeans and a loose t-shirt. Alex toyed with the hem and raked her finger up over his stomach, across his skin and up to his shoulders; while Matt wasted no time in hiking her skirt up and playing with the lace of her knickers.

“Oh, _Alex_ ,” he groans against her neck, “You’re so wet already.”

“Very. _Very._ Excited,” she pants.

“I bet,” he smiles into her chest just above her dress line and slips his fingers inside her.

“Oh god, _Matt_ ,” she scrabbles for purchase across his back. “We’re in Steven’s office ... we _can’t_...”

His other hand leaves her body and hurriedly fiddles with his jeans and Alex whimpers in anticipation. He stands in order to shuck them down his legs along with his boxers and Alex mourns the loss of contact immediately.

“Turn around,” he orders and her eyes widen as more heat swirls around her abdomen. She sits and shuffles off the desk; never taking her eyes off his as he lazily strokes his erection. He turns her round and pushes her over the desk until her breasts are pressed against the wood; only the thin cloth of her dress between them, before he drags her soaking knickers down and parts her legs.

Alex whines as he nudges her sex with the head of his cock and rests her hands lightly on the desk beside her head. A door slams outside and is a sudden reminder that this room isn’t locked, and it is Steven’s office, and _this_ is Steven’s _desk_. “Hurry up, Matt,” she rasps, “He might come back.”

And with that she feels a soft hand against her lower back before he slides straight inside her. She moans and he doesn’t pause or stop for her to adjust until he is buried deep within her.

“You alright,” he asks, bending over her and whispering in her ear. As she nods and bites her lip, he drops a kiss just below her ear before straightening and pulling almost all the way out of her. His hand moves from her back to her hip and he holds her so tightly, he is bound to leave bruises; before he slams back into her.

She gasps and he does it again, rapidly picking up speed; almost sending her hurtling across the desk. She scrambles to hold on to something; one hand finding the edge of the desk above her head, curling her fingers around it; the other only meeting wood and she digs her nails into it as he pounds into her.

With fear of the door opening any second and being found in this compromising position, Alex has never been more turned on in her life. It’s different when they are out in public; the only people who may catch them are not significant to them. _Here_ , anyone could catch them; a stage hand, make-up or props people, Karen or Arthur, the Director, _Steven_. All of a sudden the danger of being caught feels much higher than ever before.

Alex tries to muffle her moans and cries, turning her head into her shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut. Sensing she is close, Matt moves his spare hand over her smooth, round arse, down beside her hip and underneath her to find and press hard against her neglected clit. Her body jerks and she lets out a sob as he continues to fuck her.

She frantically tries to find purchase but all she can do is scrape her nails across the desk. Matt notices the marks she is leaving behind and leans over, grabbing her wrist to still her hand; and the thought of Steven seeing those scratches when he next sits at his desk thrills him to the core and he thrusts into her with abandon, hurtling toward his own release.

The new angle sends Matt deep inside her and she comes almost immediately. She thanks the gods that be that she hadn’t had her make-up done yet as she feels a stray tear run down the side of her face and pool in her ear.

She is still fluttering around him as his hips stutter and he reaches orgasm. He slumps on top of her and she wipes at her face; cupping his cheek and guiding him for a kiss before hurrying him off her before anyone sees them.

“Are you okay?” Matt asks hesitantly as he tucks himself back in.

“Steven’s _desk,_ Matthew?” She attempts to chastise him but she is far too sated to care.

He hangs his head like a scolded boy, before their eyes find each other and he beams, pulling her in for an enthusiastic kiss. She neatens his hair and smoothes her hands over the creases in his top and he drops a kiss to her nose before opening the door for her.

“It was _exciting_ though.”


	10. Plane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fancy joining the ‘Mile High Club’ Kingston?”

After four and a half hours of queuing and waiting in the departure lounge, the Doctor Who crew are finally allowed to board the plane to Utah.

It is a relatively small plane, and a private flight; only holding the cast and crew of Doctor Who. There are two seats either side of the aisle, making four seats in each row. Matt, Karen, Arthur and Alex are all seated in one row, with the girls by the window and the boys next to the aisle.

“Ergh, do I really have to sit with Matt?” Karen complains as she spies him trying to take the seat beside her.

“What’s the problem moon face?” He quips, “Not enough room for your big, round head?”

She scowls at him. “More like not enough room with _your_ long gangly limbs.”

Matt gasps in mock-shock before Alex butts in.

“Oh for goodness sakes; shut up the pair of you,” she shuffles out of the seat she had comfortably made home in and shoves Matt aside, gesturing for Karen to swap places with her. “ _I’ll_ sit next to Matt. I honestly don’t care as long as I’m by the window.”

“Thanks Alex,” Karen pecks her on the cheek as she squeezes past.

“But, Alex, your hair will obscure my vision through the window if you sit there.” Matt whines.

“Be quiet and sit down,” she replies as if talking to a toddler. “This is an eight hour flight and I would quite like it to be peaceful and relaxing.”

“Fat chance of that happening,” Steven chirps in; he and Sue having taken the seats behind them.

Eventually everyone gets settled and tensions calm just in time for their due departure time. Which then fractures as they are told there is an issue with the fuel tank freezing (or something along those lines) and that it will be another twenty to thirty minutes before take-off.

“ _Really_?” Karen groans, “Fine. Darvill, I’m gonna try and sleep; wake me _only_ if I start sleeping on you or if they bring the food trolley over.”

“Sure thing, ma’am,” Arthur salutes and laughs as she swats at him, before delving into the On-Board Emergency Instructions Booklet.

Matt powers up the tiny tv screen in the back of the seat in front of him, playing with settings and rustling the headphones packet. While Alex pulls out the book she is currently reading and picking up exactly where she left off.

She notes how white-knuckled Matt’s grip is on the armrest between them as they take off and she places her hand comfortingly over his before offering him a boiled sweet to suck on.

He takes the proffered sweet gladly and entwines his fingers with hers, almost cutting the blood supply off to her hand.

“Do you not like flying?” She queries with a furrowed brow.

“Nah, flying is fine,” he admits, “It’s just the take-off and landing I don’t like.”

“Bless,” she mutters under her breath, squeezing his hand reassuringly and continuing to read her book; struggling to hold it open in front of her with only her spare hand.

She also notes Matt glancing at her numerous times throughout the flight and she tries to conceal a smile as it distracts her from the words in front of her. When lunch is brought round Karen complains that Arthur had let her head fall onto his shoulder while she slept and she was almost curled around him when he woke her for food. Alex gives Matt a look as if to say ‘and why have you been staring at me?’ and he shrugs.

“You look good in those glasses,” he offers without glancing up from his food.

She snorts and brings said reading glasses down to the bridge of her nose, peering over them at him sceptically. “ _Really_ darling?”

“Oh yes, Kingston,” he nods, shovelling the crappy aeroplane food into his mouth, “especially like _that_ ; very sexy.”

“Oh shut up,” she waves him away as she blushes, digging into her food as a distraction.

Their lunch is cleared away and everyone goes back into their own little worlds; still three hours of the flight left to go.

Matt seems to get bored of his magic little tv and begins fidgeting beside her. Trying to ignore him, Alex concentrates on her book; she’s almost three-quarters of the way through it and could probably finish it by the end of the flight.

“Fancy joining the ‘Mile High Club’ Kingston?” He leans in and whispers in her ear. He had obviously been trying to get her attention with the wriggling, but she hadn’t taken the bait. This, though, is too delicious to pass up.

Her eyes momentarily widen in surprise, then without moving away from her book she replies coolly. “I’m already a member thank you sweetie.”

He acts shocked for a moment before he remembers exactly who it is he is talking to. Of course she would already be a member; if you were to choose one person from anyone currently at 5,280 feet above the Earth to be a member of the Mile High Club; Alex Kingston would be the one.

He relaxes again and drops his voice. “Well, what do you say to inducting a _new_ member to the team?”

Alex feels a warm thrill run down her spine, causing her to shiver involuntarily, and again, without closing her book, she replies.

“What would that entail?”

“Whatever takes your fancy, Kingston,” he leans in close.

“Mmm,” she hums in delight, “I know _who_ takes my fancy...”

“Just pretend like you’re still reading,” he instructs, taking her response as permission, and his left hand rests lightly on her thigh as his other hand fiddles with the tv as if he is finding something else to watch.

Her breath catches and she bites her lip. Everyone on this plane knows them. And every person on this plane is sitting within two to twenty feet of them. Flight attendants are still wandering the aisles, seeing to people’s needs. The odd passenger walks past them to the toilets every few minutes. If there was ever a time she felt like they might get caught; here and now is the most likely.

She gasps as his fingers stroke along her thigh.

“Alex,” his voice rumbles quietly beside her, “As much as I enjoy your delightful sounds of pleasure; you _seriously_ need to be quiet this time.”

She feels liquid heat pool between her legs at his words and she nods subtly, not taking her eyes off her book; although the words on the page are just a jumble of letters now, she cannot focus enough to _read_ them.

Matt sits back in his seat; as if he has found the film or programme he had been searching for, and crosses his legs so as to further mask their activities from people across the aisle; before sliding his hand down to her knee, dipping it under the fabric of her sundress and running it back up the smooth skin of her thigh.

“Don’t forget you still need to turn the pages,” he reminds her under his breath. And she lifts a slightly trembling hand to the top corner of her book, bites her lip and turns the page.

“God, you really do look fantastic in those glasses.”

She smiles despite herself and his hand moves up to cup her through her knickers. She gasps again and he removes his hand from her to bark out his warning again in raised whispers. “You may be tucked away in the corner, Alex, but people can still _hear_ you.”

“Sorry,” she mutters and glances at him apologetically before returning her focus to her book.

He replaces his hand and she stays silent. Smiling at how focused she seems to be on acting as though everything is normal and pretending he doesn’t have his hand underneath her skirt, about to touch her and bring her to orgasm on a plane, mid-flight; he returns his gaze to the screen in front of him.

She can’t help but grin at his confidence now as he slips his fingers beneath her knickers and against her slick skin; a complete contrast from the scared little boy who was clinging to her at the beginning of the flight. To be honest, she likes him both ways; it is wonderful when he is self-assured and takes charge, uncaring whether anybody finds them in these situations, but it is reassuring to see he still has a vulnerable side to him; whether it be on a plane or with his fear of not being good enough as an actor. Although, as far as she can tell, his latter fear is highly irrational.

She closes her eyes briefly in pleasure as his fingers enter her and she tilts her hips to give him better access. He strokes at her inner walls maddeningly for a while, until she grinds her hips subtly down into his hand and he gets the message. His gentle strokes have stoked the fire within her and now she needs him to put it out.

He shifts in his seat so as to stop his wrist from aching so much and she moves her feet to rest on the bar underneath the chair in front; consequently lifting her legs slightly and allowing Matt deeper inside her. He picks up his pace and exerts more pressure with each stroke and her breathing and heart-rate soon increase.

Somehow she remembers to turn the page again and he smirks, burying his fingers deep inside her and curling them. She bites her lip again in response and her hips jerk under his ministrations.

“ _More_ Matt,” she whispers, her voice shaky as she turns the page once more.

He adds a third finger, thrusting and curling them inside her and he turns his head to watch her as he grinds the heel of his hand roughly against her clit. He can see when her orgasm takes her, even though she miraculously makes no sound. She bites the inside of her cheek, dropping her book to her lap; her fingers wrapped tightly around the pages between them, letting her head fall back and squeezing her eyes shut as her body shudders.

He strokes her delicately with only two fingers, helping her through her high; removing them as her body relaxes. Her eyes flutter open to meet his and he leans over her as she licks her essence from his fingers. To anyone else it would look like she is pointing something out to him through the window.

Taking advantage of their position she strokes a trembling hand over him through his soft trousers, gauging how much he wants her from the hard bulge under her fingers. He pulls back to sit upright and glares at her; although the effects are dimmed somewhat by the lust and adoration swimming in his eyes.

She smirks as he excuses himself, returning her attentions to her book, flicking back a few pages and reading from where she left off as if nothing had happened.

“All better, darling?” She questions without looking up as he returns to his seat.

“No thanks to _you_ ,” he states miserably. “How on earth are you supposed to have sex in those toilet cubicles, Kingston?” He asks enthusiastically, “They’re _tiny_.”

“With great difficulty,” she giggles, “it’s not very comfortable.”

He tuts and shakes his head at her in disbelief.

“Don’t you go pretending you disapprove, young man,” she looks up at him, “I know you were contemplating it.”

“Please don’t start,” he pleads, “I’m gonna have to excuse myself again as it is; with you wearing those sodding, scandalous glasses. I don’t need images of you naked and sweaty, curled around me in a cramped cubicle...oh great...thanks, Kingston.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” she protests, turning back to her book and sighing contentedly.

The rest of the flight goes quickly for her, but she can tell that for Matt, it couldn’t go fast enough.


	11. Lift!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes follow the light above the doors indicating the lift flying past their floor, and she moans.

She has had a fabulous day of filming. She’s spent the day on the beach with cast and crew, having pretend picnics, shooting guns at offending hats and astronauts and having a whale of a time. The heat isn’t overwhelming but is a little too warm to be pleasant and despite the fun filming, nerves are running high.

Team TARDIS meet up after changing into cooler clothes at the end of the day and Karen and Arthur decide a visit to the local pub is next on their agenda. Alex agrees she will meet them there as soon as she has freshened up with a shower back at the hotel. Matt also agrees but makes the excuse that he needs to change into cooler shoes, also back at the hotel, if he is going to spend the evening chatting, drinking and dancing around a bar.

Not willing to wait for them, Karen and Arthur leave them too it and, as soon as they round the corner, out of sight, Matt grabs Alex’s wrist and hauls her through the hotel lobby doors.

“Matt,” she gasps in surprise as she is pulled along. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you somewhere a little less public,” he states and her stomach flips at his intention. “You have been driving me mad all day; dressing like _that_ and shooting guns – you’re lucky I didn’t drag you down on top of me when you were supposed to be _mourning_ me...in fact,” he halts and spins to face her, “what were you trying to achieve by placing your hand so close on my thigh to where I wanted you while I was trying to play _dead_ , Kingston?”

“What?” She stares at him a little lost and confused as to what she had done wrong. In her mind she had just had a thoroughly enjoyable day and her costume was actually something out of her control and...

“You slid your hand up my thigh when you were leaning over me, Alex,” his voice has dropped and his gaze makes her squirm.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“Don’t play coy with me,” he growls, returning to drag her through the open concourse towards the hotel lifts. “You know exactly what you were doing to me.”

She makes to protest, but he continues regardless.

“Anyway, whatever reaction you were hoping to get from me,” he presses the button for the lift, “it worked.” He turns to her as the lift arrives and the doors spring open, pulling her inside the empty box.

Her heart is beating a tangent and she’s not even sure why. Anticipation, she thinks to herself; she has no idea what she has done to make him speak and act this way, no idea what he plans to do next; but also has an inkling of hope.

“What floor are we on?” he asks, as she backs herself into the corner of the lift.

“S-Seven.”

He presses the button for the twelfth floor and spins to face her, eyes dark and glowing with lust as his hands reach for her.

“The Penthouse?” She asks in confusion, her chest heaving before he even reaches her.

“So we have longer,” he mutters in explanation and captures her lips just as the lift doors close.

His mouth is fast and frantic over hers and he wastes no time in hitching up her skirt, lifting her leg over his hips and burying his fingers inside her as the lift starts to move.

“Oh god, _Matt_ ,” she gasps and her hands shoot down to the fastenings of his trousers.

She soon has them undone and releases him from their confines, stroking her hand over him hesitantly. He pulls his fingers from inside her and takes over from her, pressing himself against her core before pushing inside her. She clings to him for dear life, curling her fingers into his shirt and dropping her head to his shoulder as she feels him stretch and fill her.

He lifts her other leg and hoists her around his waist and she lifts her head to capture his lips again. The delicious friction, along with the unintentional teasing of the day, results in the both of them hurtling toward their climax.

Her eyes follow the light above the doors indicating the lift flying past their floor, and she moans. She is so close; she can taste it, and he is so close; she can feel him swelling inside her, and _they_ are so close to the top of the building; only four more floors and the doors will ping open and whoever is currently residing in the Penthouse will almost certainly get an eye-full if they don’t right themselves before then.

The thought sends that familiar thrill down her spin, heat pooling between her legs as her arousal increases. It’s like a drug; the thrill of shagging in public and the danger of being seen; she tells herself she’ll never do it again, but always ends up coming back for more.

Matt’s hips stutter inside her as her walls begin to flutter and she reaches between them, urgently trying to help bring them both over the edge in time.

She watches the light change; from floor 8 to floor 9... floor 10...

She rubs frantically and feels Matt bury his face in her hair as he let’s go, shouting her name and spilling inside her.

Floor 11...

The heat in her stomach and between her legs is unbelievable and she can feel Matt, hot inside her, still moving and trying to bring her to her climax. He shifts, adjusting their position to lift her back up as she had been slipping, and as ‘floor 12’ lights up above the doors and she presses hard against her clit, she flies apart, biting down on his shoulder to stop from crying out.

She pants harshly before hearing the ‘doors opening’ warning and the rough sound of metal doors sliding open, and holds her breath in shock. Matt drops her legs to the ground, letting her skirt fall back round her knees as they glance around.

Fortunately there is no one there at the moment and they both heave a huge sigh of relief before Matt is back on her again, kissing her sweetly.

He reaches out blindly with his left hand, counting down the buttons until he thinks he finds the one for floor seven and presses it; the lift doors closing once more as they descend the building.

Alex tucks him back into his trousers and neatens his shirt as his hands bury themselves in her hair and pull her ever closer. They kiss for the rest of the ride down; breathy sighs and moans against each others’ lips, tongues entwining and hands roaming. Until, finally they reach _their_ floor and Matt releases her.

“God,” he breathes as the light above the door stops over the number ‘7’, “I can’t seem to keep my hands off you.”

“I’ve noticed,” she smiles, still holding him close. The doors open and they walk to her flat together, hand in hand.

“Do you – I mean... um,” he stammers as they stop outside her door, running his hand through his hair nervously, “We have next weekend off...” he begins.

“We do,” she confirms, nodding.

“I mean... you probably already have plans but, well... um,” he stares at her a moment, contemplative, before he sighs, “never mind.”

“I don’t have plans,” she encourages him to continue.

“You-you _don’t_?”

“No,” she shakes her head slowly, smiling. “So...?”

“So... well, I was just wondering if you... erm,” he rubs the back of his neck and she catches his hands in hers to still them. “Ifyou’dliketocomeawaywithme?”

She blinks, twice, before lifting a hand to his face, delicately brushing his hair out of his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“If you just asked me – if I would like to come away with you...” she pauses for confirmation and he nods, eyes hopeful, “then yes,” she smiles warmly, “I would.”

His answering beam is contagious and they both giggle happily before he pulls her close and kisses her silent.

“Where are we going?” she asks as they part.

“Spoilers,” he bops her on the nose and she wrinkles it in response. “It’s just for the weekend though; we’ll leave as soon as filming wraps on Friday and come back Sunday night. So if you don’t like it then it’s only...”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” she places her finger against his lips to hush him and drops a kiss to the corner of his mouth before opening her door. “I’ll see you at the pub, darling.” And with that she slips inside and leaves him to sort himself out.

‘Oh _god_ ’, she thinks as she leans back against the inside of her door. She is falling... fast.


	12. Ferry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I’m what...?” she smiles up at him and her fingers play with his collar.  
> “Well... more than a friend?” He asks hesitantly, but hopefully.  
> She smirks at him. “I think we became ‘more than friends’ a long time ago, darling,” she purrs.

“ _Ireland_ , Matt,” she asks in disbelief as she races to keep up with him. He bounds up the steps, not stopping until he reaches the very top and pushes open the heavy door leading to the deck.

“Yes. Ireland.” He states gleefully as he holds the door open for her and helps her out.

She gasps as she steps out onto the sunlight streamed deck. The sound of seagulls squawking as they fly overhead. The tiny wisps of cloud in the vast blue sky. She runs to the edge of the railings and looks over at the sea lapping against the side of the ferry.

“Oh Matt, this is too much,” she turns to find him right behind her and he presses her seductively back against the railing.

“For a _friend_ ,” he admits, “it might be... but, I was kinda hoping that maybe you’re...” he runs his hand through his hair like he always does when he’s nervous and she finds it adorable.

“Maybe I’m what...?” she smiles up at him and her fingers play with his collar.

“Well... _more_ than a friend?” He asks hesitantly, but hopefully.

She smirks at him. “I think we became ‘more than friends’ a long time ago, darling,” she purrs.

“Well, yes,” he blushes, “I know that but I meant ‘more than friends’ in... in the _other_ sense.”

“What _other sense_ sweetie?” She feigns ignorance.

He huffs and looks around him before gazing down at her longingly. There aren’t many people on this ferry; they are taking quite a late crossing due to filming overrunning, and there are very few people on deck with them; just another couple (can he say _another_ yet?) on the other side and two business men discussing financial details in the corner and a small family with the young boy and girl running around the deck playing ‘it’.

“The _romantic_ sense,” he whispers, so quietly she almost doesn’t hear.

 _Almost_.

Her breath hitches and she feels tears come to her eyes. Is he _serious_? They have always been really good friends, they hit it off from the start and everyone always enthused at how explosive their chemistry was on screen.

Then at that fateful party at Karen’s, the bottle had landed on her and she had never felt more embarrassed and humiliated until he actually kissed her. And then while she thought that was all part of the game, he followed her into the bathroom; and he proceeded to pleasure her in many ways and many places, on and off set, always in public. And while she thoroughly enjoyed it and felt fantastic, afterward she was always left feeling lonely.

She has always liked Matt, and had tried to forget about it. But there was no way she could keep on denying her feelings from herself once they had started sleeping together. And now she knows she has fallen for him; she loves him...if she’s completely honest with herself, she knows that’s what it was all along. Not just a ‘burning desire’... but ‘love’.

Now he is asking for... or suggesting... a _romance_? Does he actually feel the same way?

“Matt,” she releases a shaky breath, but he doesn’t let her continue; wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. He is warm and tender and she can feel that this means more than just sex to him. Whimpering, she pulls away. “I’m scared.”

“I know,” he takes her hands in his and runs his thumbs softly across her knuckles. “So am I. But we’ll just take it slowly, yeah? One day at a time.”

She smiles and nods, feeling a wayward tear trickle down her cheek. He wipes it away gently and drops a kiss to her forehead.

“I was thinking,” he begins, holding her to him and speaking out towards the sea. “You can agree or disagree as you like,” he glances at her, “I’m not forcing you into anything.” She curls her fingers into his jacket and buries her face in his chest. “I was thinking we could maybe have a... like, a test run, at being a couple...”

She pulls back and looks up at him questioningly.

“Just while we’re in Ireland, you know? No one else is with us so wouldn’t see us together; and then wouldn’t get upset or confused if we... well, I hope we don’t but... you never know.”

She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“And then we could come home and completely forget about it; leave it all in Ireland and pick up where we left off... _Or_...we could continue...”

She lifts her face and kisses him. She pulls him in close, her arms around his neck; playing with the thick hair at the back of his head. He leans into her and balances himself on the railing behind her, kissing her back for all he’s worth. Their teeth clash and tongues battle and they speak volumes of love and promises and hopes, without muttering a word.

“Just while we’re in Ireland...” she confirms as they break apart, panting.

“Then we can see what we really want when we come back,” he assures her.

She kisses him again, in more of a ‘thanks’ for his understanding; and for his finally seeming to catch up with her.

“Would you like an ice-cream?” he bops her on the nose, trying to alleviate the tension.

“Yes please,” she smiles fondly as she watches the two kids running around.

 “What would _you_ like,” he beams and pecks her on the lips, before walking backwards towards the door to the decks below.

“Chocolate Cornetto, please,” she calls after him.

“Your wish is my command,” he shouts back.

Alex turns back to face out to sea as he disappears through the door and down the many flights of stairs. She thinks wistfully over their time together and, although she’s not sure about Matt’s true feelings for her, and she is absolutely terrified he might leave her like so many before; she is optimistic about their mini-break and thoroughly looking forward to what he has planned.

Matt returns five minutes later with a ‘chocolate Cornetto’ for Alex and a ‘fruity Twister’ for himself.

She thanks him and they eat in comfortable silence, just watching the birds and the sea. Matt spots dolphins at one point and leans over her to point them out.

The family soon return below deck and the business men leave to find a quieter, more sheltered place to talk. The wind whistles through Alex’s hair and playfully picks up her skirt, but it doesn’t worry her. Matt stands behind her, one hand lightly resting on her waist as he licks his ice-cream, watching the view over her shoulder.

He finishes his ice-cream just after Alex does and she slaps his wrist when he flicks his clean ice-cream stick out to sea.

“Did you enjoy that?” He leans in to speak against her ear.

“What, slapping you? Or, my ice-cream?” She smiles.

“Your _ice-cream_ ,” he growls.

“I did, thank you darling.” She doesn’t turn around, watching the way the horizon wobbles as the ferry bobs along the waves.

“You can’t have done,” he replies, “You left half of it all round your mouth.” He leans in closer, both hands settling around her waist and she holds her breath as his tongue flicks out to lick at the chocolate on her bottom lip.

She tries so hard not to just turn her head and capture his lips with hers; to suck that sinful tongue into her mouth and dance it with her own. She manages to keep still as he continues to lick, until he has cleaned the outside of her mouth and still continues to probe at her. She parts her lips slightly, experimentally, and he continues to lick across and inside her lips as she opens her mouth.

Soon enough, they are kissing again, in an explorative fashion. He licks at her lips, tongue, teeth, the roof of her mouth and she encourages him; swirling her tongue around his, guiding it and moaning at the taste of his ice-cream mixed with hers.

It feels new and exciting and she immediately feels the insistent stirring of the embers inside her. She whines in frustration and he presses himself all against her from behind; his arousal just as insistent, against her lower back, as hers.

“ _Matt_ ,” she tears her mouth from his, sucking in the salty sea air. “I need you.”

She feels him get impossibly harder at her words as she gets impossibly wetter and she thanks her lucky stars that she decided not to wear underwear beneath her dress today.

“Think I’ve been a bad influence on you,” he rasps as he fiddles with his trousers, pulling himself out while keeping the fabric up over his hips.

“Definitely, darling,” she wrinkles her skirt up over her bum, ensuring it is still curtained around the front and sides of her and he presses himself all against her again.

“Thought you said you didn’t like doing it in public...” he tries to line himself up.

“Well, I’ve changed my mind...” she steps up onto the first railing from the ground and clings onto the top one, beside her waist, as she bends over to gaze into the sea below. “Or rather, _you_ have changed my mind,” she smirks before he buries himself inside her.

He pauses briefly for her to adjust and she wiggles against him impatiently. With both hands holding firmly onto her hips, he pulls out and drives himself back inside her. She tightens her hold on the railing, her knuckles turning white, as he pounds into her and she pushes back against him as much as she can, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

It is a fast and frantic coupling and Alex soon hears Matt’s grunts heighten in pitch and his hips begin to stutter. She attempts to let go with one hand to slide it between her legs, but wobbles unsteadily and rapidly returns it to the railing, whimpering in frustration.

Sensing her need and difficulty, Matt slows his thrusts so that it barely looks like they’re moving; the only other people on the deck are the _other_ couple and they are much too involved in each other to pay them any notice. Then he slips his hand down over her arse and round her hip to her clit, rubbing gentle circles over it; and the combination of slow thrusts and gentle circles, sends her insane.

“Oh god, Matt, _please,_ ” she begs him to just fuck her, take her over the edge – preferably not the edge of the boat though.

He chuckles at that and soon works them both back up to the edge of their climax. Her vision swimming, body and mind disoriented due to the angle of her head, the tilt of the boat and everything he is doing behind her, all he has to do is drop a tender kiss to her neck, just behind her ear and she shivers as she comes; her cry of his name carried out to sea by the wind.

It’s not long before Matt follows her, the strangled sound of _her_ name flying past her ear and joining his; whispers on the wind like a secret spread out over the ocean.

He rights their clothes and helps her down from the railing, holding her close as if he’ll never let her go again. She feels him drop a kiss into her hair and she sighs, breathing in everything that is him and the sea and she smiles in hope for what Ireland may bring them.


	13. Stable!

They stay on an old farm while they’re in Ireland. One of the fields is set aside for camping as they only allow family to stay in the cottage. Matt and Alex pitch up a snug green tent and roll out their sleeping bags before setting off to explore the farm.

They find a stream down the far end of the field, in the woods full of bluebells, and splash along it for hours. In the cottage the owner’s wife has made fresh scones for lunch and offers them some while they’re still warm. They say hello to the pigs, sheep and cows and even the chickens; helping the farmer’s children to collect the eggs.

Then they discover the stables. Alex has always loved horses and she greets them like old friends.

“I wonder whether they would let us ride them,” Alex wonders out loud.

“Well, why don’t we ask?” Matt replies, holding her hand and strolling back to the cottage with her.

They find out that their son will be around tomorrow and is more than happy to take them out trekking then if they would like. Happy that she will get to ride a horse again, Alex runs out across the field with Matt chasing after her.

She doesn’t stop until she reaches the stables again and she rests her hands on her knees while she attempts to catch her breath. Matt collides straight into her as he enters the huge stable doors and they both collapse in a heap in the straw. Giggling, Alex attempts to push him off her and get back up, but he soon realises where he has landed and decides he doesn’t really want to move from that position.

“Matt,” she huffs, pushing at his chest feebly, “Get off me.”

“I’m quite liking the view here actually,” he retorts playfully, the angle allowing him to look straight down her blouse.

“ _Matthew_ _Smith_ ,” she swats at him in mock-outrage. He grabs her hands and pins them up above her head as she wriggles beneath him, pressing himself all against her at every point; even their noses touch. Alex’s struggle soon dissipates as her breathing quickens and her eyes darken, feeling him hard and wanting against her thigh. “We can’t...”

“You say that _every_ time,” he leans down and nibbles at her earlobe.

“I _mean it_ every time,” she pants.

“And every time, you give in,” he licks a line down the pulse point of her neck before nipping at her collarbone. “Just give in _now_ , save us all time.”

“No,” she replies, a huge grin spreading across her face at his reaction to her stubbornness. Truth be told she can feel herself giving in already; if he doesn’t stop then she’d allow him to continue.

“ _No_?” he raises himself up over her, looking straight down into her gleaming green eyes. “When I am done with you, _Miss Kingston_ , you will be nothing but a gooey puddle of satisfaction and contentment on this stable floor.”

She whimpers and his mouth descends, covering hers as he kisses her into submission.

He keeps hold of her wrists above her head with one hand while the other sweeps across her body; fingers brushing against her breasts and hips, deftly unclasping buttons down her blouse to reveal her naked torso, making light work of the fastenings of her jeans and cupping her through her lacy knickers. All the while his tongue sweeps through her mouth; dancing around her tongue, sliding across her teeth, licking the roof of her mouth and lulling her to distraction.

As soon as his fingers slip under the thin fabric and start dancing across her clit, Alex breaks from the kiss and fights to release her wrists from his grip. She wants to touch him too. She wants to bury her hands in his thick, silky hair; to rake her nails across his chest; to yank down his trousers and feel him hot and heavy and perfect in her dainty hands.

Needing more himself, his fingers uncurl from her tiny wrists and he sheds himself of his shoes before turning to help Alex with hers. She frantically undoes the buttons down his shirt until she reaches his jeans and fiddles to get them undone also, before diving her hand inside the material and pulling him from the confines.

“I want you,” she pants into his shoulder as he presses her back into the straw.

“I know you do,” he smirks, “you have done since I chased after you; you just can’t admit it until you’ve fought a little first, can you?” He kisses her and pulls her hands away from him, clamping them both above her head again and she whines pitifully. “Now, be a good girl and stay quiet,” he pulls her jeans and knickers down to her ankles, “you don’t want to spook the horses.”

With her blouse still hanging on her arms and shoulders, and protecting her back a little from the pointy bits of straw, Alex’s chest heaves as Matt rakes his eyes over her hungrily before positioning himself at her entrance and sinking inside her.

“ _Alex_ ,” he groans into her neck as his hands bite into her wrists. She has very little control and so wraps her legs around him for more leverage; subsequently allowing him to hit that spot deep, deep inside her.

“Oh god, _Matt_ ,” she pants, “yes, _oh yes_ , god that’s good.”

“Ah, we’re doing it again,” he grunts by her ear.

“What, darling?”

“It’s just sex; I...” he moans as she begins to flutter around him, “...I thought we were taking a shot at a _relationship.”_

“We _are_... it’s going to be about the sex with or without a relationship for us sweetie,” she smiles warmly up at him, “it’s how we _treat_ each other that defines our relationship.”

“Oh, okay,” he speeds up his thrusts as he feels everything begin to coil and tighten inside, “if you say so.”

The combination of Matt’s weight pressing her into the sharp straw that digs into her back, as well as the delicious friction between them and the determination on Matt’s face, _and_ her inability to touch him or have any real control over the situation, causes her to break. She tries to stay quiet; she honestly does, but the pleasure pain is too intense to stay silent for long. She cries out her release as she shudders, shouting his name over and over until her body falls limp in his arms. He comes almost as soon as she does, a muffled cry of her name leaving his lips by her shoulder before he collapses above her.

“Oh _god_ , that was fantastic,” he sighs as he lifts his face to look at her. “I’m so glad I knocked you over into a pile of straw.”

She giggles and pulls his face down to her for a kiss, “Would you mind helping me back into my clothes, darling?”

“Not at all,” he leaps off her, pulling his trousers back over his hips and fastening them before assisting with hers. They do each other’s shirt buttons up and help with their shoes before standing and kissing again, his fingers entwining with her curls as hers twist in his shirt collar.

“You have straw in your hair,” he chuckles as he pulls a long strand out from the wild mess.

“I wonder why,” she teases reaching up to find more straw, but he bats her hands away and she lets him continue preening her himself. “See, now _that_ is not the way you would treat someone you were just sleeping with.”

“I care about you,” he retorts, “I care about the way you look as well as the way you feel. And, as adorable as you are with straw sticking out of your curls, I’m not sure you’d appreciate me leaving it there so the whole world knows you’ve been rolling around in the stables.”

“You are so considerate,” she grins and pecks him on the lips before running out the doors and off across the field again, with Matt close on her heels.


	14. Tent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re supposed to be sleeping,” she protests meekly.  
> “I know,” he complains, “but I can’t keep my hands off you when we’re sober and clothed, let alone drunk and naked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter - oh how sad :(
> 
> It's been a lovely, hot, but also fluffy, eye-opening journey with you all and I'd like to thank you for reading and for sticking with it to the bitter end - which I promise you will not be a /bitter/ end ;) - spoilers!
> 
> Just one warning for this chapter - I haven't done it in any of the other chapters and was very unsure of writing it in this chapter, but no matter how many times I rewrote it, I feel that this way worked best so I've left it in. It also shows a great level of care and trust between them and that has been a building issue from the start. If anal is really not your thing I do apologise; it is only mild and only one tiny part of this chapter but if you feel you can't read it, I understand. I promise the last chapter doesn't have any so please come back for that :)
> 
> Thank you :)
> 
> Enjoy x

The next day they go riding with the rugged looking son of the farmer and his wife, and he takes them through woods, across streams, up hills and all around the farm. Feeling a bit saddle sore Matt and Alex decide to visit the local pub for some proper Irish brew, staying late into the evening.

More than a little tipsy, they stagger back to the farm and fall into their tent together. They strip out of their clothes and crawl under their sleeping bags; which they have cleverly joined at the zip to make one huge sleeping bag, curling into each other on their quest to find sleep.

Neither of them finds it quick enough though.

Alex feels the fingers of the hand Matt had settled over her waist begin to draw lazy circles against her skin. She hums and snuggles into him more, bringing her hand up to press affectionately against his chest. He drops a delicate kiss into her hair and she tilts her head to return one, just as delicately, to his chin. His lips then find her nose and she giggles as she scrunches it before finding his lips. They slowly, gently open their mouths to each other, swirling tongues and pressing lips firmly but tenderly against one another.

Matt’s fingers sweep up and down the soft skin of her left side, over her ribs, teasing the underside of her breast and sliding all the way down across her hips and over her smooth bum to her the tops of her thighs. Meanwhile, Alex scratches at the thin hairs on his chest, skims her fingers teasingly across his nipples and smoothes her hands over his shoulders, up the back of his neck and into his feathery hair.

“We’re supposed to be sleeping,” she protests meekly as she gasps for air.

“I know,” he complains, showering kisses down her neck and across her collar bones, rolling her onto her back and leaning over her, “but I can’t keep my hands off you when we’re sober and clothed, let alone drunk and naked.”

She runs her fingers through his hair and parts her legs, bending them at the knee to cradle his hips between her thighs. He traces a finger along her collarbone before trailing it down her sternum and playfully circling a nipple, marvelling at the way she arches into his touch, as if begging for more. He smiles coyly down at her, taking her hands in his and pinning them beside her head, before lowering his lips to her breast. He softly kisses the tip of her nipple before flicking his tongue out over it and she keens, lifting her hips in response. Then he sucks it into his mouth and she gasps and swears as he hums before releasing it with a pop.

“Oh _god_ , Matt,” she whimpers, “There’s no way I can sleep _now_.”

He smirks at her confession and proceeds to bestow her other breast with the same treatment. Once satisfied, he looks proudly down at his work, spying a tiny spattering of bruising beginning around the edge of the dusky skin where he’d been suckling, and smiles. Curious, he slides a hand down her arm, ribs, stomach and hips and dips his fingers straight between her legs; to find her dripping wet and ready for him.

“Oh you good girl,” he growls, placing a firm but fleeting kiss to her lips before descending the way his hand did.

“Oh god,” she whimpers in anticipation and her hands shoot straight into his hair as he licks a long line up her sex. He licks her clean before driving his tongue inside her, swirling it around until she quivers, then he slides it up to press against and flick over her clit as his fingers slide inside her; as easily as a hot knife through butter. She comes quickly with a guttural shout, flooding his mouth as she flies apart above him.

Licking his lips he gazes longingly at her glowing skin, shimmering with a thin sheen of sweat, before crawling back up her body to meet her lips and she moans in delight as she tastes herself on his tongue.

He nudges at her drenched entrance with the head of his cock, once, twice, before sliding deep inside her. She groans and throws her head back, arching into him as his hands knead her breasts. He sets a fast pace, determined to bring her over the edge again and as he lifts her leg high over his hips, the angle causes his pelvis to rub against her already sensitive clit and he swallows her cries of release.

He gives her a moment to recover, sitting back on his heels and lazily stroking his cock, before he gestures for her to turn over. She rolls onto her front and pushes herself up onto hands and knees before glancing over her shoulder to find him staring ardently at her arse. She swallows audibly and a new wave of liquid heat rushes between her legs.

She hears the sleeping bag rustle beneath his knees as he shuffles forwards before a warm hand strokes tenderly over her bum. He brings his knees in between hers and forces them wider before guiding himself inside her again. Alex’s head drops down between her shoulders in delight and she pushes herself back to meet each of his hard, rapid thrusts. He strokes his free hand firmly up and down her spine and when his finger keeps travelling and settles pointedly between her cheeks, she comes again.

He continues to thrust slowly through her orgasm, but as soon as she has her breath back he presses his finger less subtly against her puckered hole. She whimpers and drops her head again in anticipation; the fire raging inside her abdomen. Matt doesn’t move without permission so she pushes her backside towards him until he understands the affirmative.

He dips his fingers into the growing wetness between her legs before sliding them back and gently working them inside her. She groans as he opens her up, the delicious heat swirling in her stomach, urging her to push back against him and encourage him.

“God, _Alex,_ ” he groans in awe as he buries his fingers knuckle deep inside her.

“Fuck me, darling,” she pants eagerly, beginning to ride his fingers.

“Are you _sure_?”

“Yes, _please_.”

“You’ve done this before,” it’s more of a question than a statement.

“Yes! Darling, _please_...I trust you... _I_ _need_ _you_.”

He pulls his fingers out and smoothes his hands soothingly over the skin of her perfect, round arse, before taking himself in hand and gliding his cock through her soaking flesh. Once suitably coated he presses the head against her tight hole and she takes a deep breath before he pushes inside.

He gradually inches his way in, taking care not to hurt her at all. Her head drops and she moans contentedly at the deliciously full feeling before dropping onto her elbows. The increased angle makes it easier for him to slide into her and before they know it he is buried inside.

“Matt, _move_ ,” she commands, pushing back against him impatiently, and he starts a slow, gentle rhythm.

It isn’t long before the unusual sensations and pleasure pain take over and she ruts against him, coming violently and clenching tightly around him. Matt tries to keep his pace slow and careful, with difficulty, as he nears his own climax. His hips stutter and she hears him grunt behind her as she comes back to her senses.

“That’s it sweetie, just take me,” she encourages him as she slips her hand down her body and between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit, “let go, darling.”

He spills inside her with a shout, causing another, lighter orgasm to ripple through her and they both collapse onto the sleeping bag, exhausted.

“You really _do_ care about me, don’t you?” she remarks breathlessly as she curls up into his side again.

“What makes you say that?” he frowns; it’s true he _does_ care about her, but he didn’t think he’d shown her any sort of concern just now.

“You just brought me to climax _four_ times before satisfying yourself,” she grins smugly and he chuckles, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“I _do_ care about you,” he agrees, “and I’m rather enjoying our attempts at a relationship...”

She notes the sincerity and hope in his eyes. “So am I...”

“Well...so... could we please, maybe, continue when we get back home?”

She snuggles into him as he pulls the sleeping bag up over them, before yawning. “I’m sure we could come to some arrangement,” she whispers as she sighs and they both, finally, fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	15. Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lifts her, wedding style, and carries her down the hall to her bedroom as she nips and licks along his collarbone, before dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed and scrambling up beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter of this whirlwind mattex fic!
> 
> I'm so glad you have all enjoyed it so much :)  
> I did my thank you speech in the last chapter so, without further ado ... I'm sorry it's short and sweet but I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy x

Back in England they continue with filming as usual, flirting teasingly and bantering lightly, with subtle looks and touches that mean nothing to an outsider but _everything_ to each other. Filming continues late into the night for three days straight and when they are released in the early hours of the following morning, they use the time to catch up on sleep.

It isn’t until the next weekend that they actually find enough time to see each other properly.

Alex invites him over, not in the mood for going out, and they cook spaghetti Bolognese together. She suppresses a smile every time he leans across her or brushes his fingers across her back or arm; feather light touches that leave her wanting more.

He continues after they’ve eaten, as she washes the dishes and he dries them and puts them away on shelves and in cupboards. As he returns to stand next to her and folds the tea towel; hanging it over the oven door handle, she grabs him by the collar and yanks him down for a bruising kiss. She means it to tell him off for all the teasing and touching; but he soon takes over, licking at her teeth and tongue until she is putty in his hands.

He lifts her, wedding style, and carries her down the hall to her bedroom as she nips and licks along his collarbone, before dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed and scrambling up beside her. They fight for dominance; _or so they think_ , each actually fighting to show the other how much they mean to them. Matt rips her shirt from her and showers her breasts with kisses as she frantically opens his flies, pushing his trousers down his thighs.

He kneels back and rids himself of his shirt as she wriggles out of her trousers until they are both naked and breathless. He kisses from her nose to her toes, then pauses on his way back up when he catches a whiff of her intoxicating scent; bending his head to lick between her beautiful thighs.

She whimpers and pulls him up by his hair before long, rolling them with great strength before shimmying down his body and taking him in her mouth. She bobs her head and swirls her tongue around and over him until she has to hold him down to stop him from bucking into her.

He sits up and pulls her to his lips, kissing her passionately, urgently before falling back and dragging her on top of him. Alex wastes no time in straddling him, aligning herself and sliding down onto him. She throws her head back in delight and his hands fly to her hips, gripping her tightly.

Things have changed between them at this moment; they still try to act the same on set and frequently have sex, but even _now_ Alex can feel the shift within her. They are currently in her bed, in her bedroom, in her flat; well secluded from the rest of the world, and _not_ in public. They aren’t doing it for the thrill of being caught, for the fun of it all; they’re doing it because they care. They’re not fucking, they’re making love; so desperate for one another they can’t seem to get enough.

Alex leans over him and bends her head to kiss him, her breasts brushing against his chest with each roll of her hips and her clit scrapes across his pelvis.

He breaks the kiss, panting, and gazes into her eyes, cupping her beautiful face in his hands. “I love you,” he whispers almost reverently, and causes her undoing.

She arches her back and cries out as she orgasms; her dainty hands flat on his chest and her deep, dark eyes remain open and riveted to his as she flutters and clenches around him.

He rolls them as she floats back down to Earth, his hips stuttering with the proximity of his climax. And she mirrors his actions; cupping his face and gazing up into his glowing, hazel eyes as he continues to move inside her.

“I love you, too,” she smiles, tears coming to her eyes; and as she bites her lip, he loses control.

He shouts her name into her hair as he spills deep inside her, sending a soft, rippling aftershock through her tingling body.

She wipes at her cheeks as he eventually lifts his head to gaze down at her and he smiles so broadly, as he kisses along her tear tracks and pecks her on the nose; that she cries even more.

“Please don’t cry,” he says as he helplessly watches her.

“They’re happy tears, darling,” she hiccoughs and he kisses her again, softly and languidly, until she smiles and her tears dry.

“Do you really?” He asks hesitantly as she curls into his side on top of the duvet. “Or was that just the heat of the moment?”

“What? _Love_ you?” she asks and he nods shyly, “Of course I do, darling,” she kisses across his mouth and chin and nose, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“And I you,” he grins, looking happier than she has ever seen him before, “I love you now, I loved you then, and I shall love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better! :) x


End file.
